Undying Love
by butterscotchFLOWER
Summary: Just when Edward and Bella are about to get married a certain someone kidnaps Bella and hands her to the Volturi.When Edward comes to save her,the Bella he finds is not the one he knows.What makes it worse is that she has no idea who he is.Before BD :D
1. Chapter 1: I cannot resist

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the upcoming book Breaking Dawn and I do not own any of the characters... :(**

**Please start reading!**

Chapter 1: I cannot resist

Jacob POV

_Her white skin, her long brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes_… no … _her slender body, her heartwarming smile _… Jacob no. _Her clumsy self, the sound of her laughter, the feeling of her arms around you…_Stop thinking about her! _The sadness in her eyes, the tears that shed from them, the way she feels lost or confused … _This is making me crazy…. _The way she thinks, her sarcasms…_ You know Bella doesn't love you the way she loves that leech… _Her stunning personalities, the way she cares for others…_ Believe it or nor but after she gets married she will be one of **them **already. I turned back into Jacob Black the human. _The way sh- _"STOP IT ALREADY!!" I shouted at myself. I haven't gone home in two weeks now and all I could think about was Bella. These thoughts just keep going around in my head. I can't stand the fact that the love of my life loved that freaking leech. All these images and sounds of her just keep appearing! I should just give up already. There is nothing that can make Bells love me. Then another thought got inside my head but it was not something I could resist… _The way her lips feel against yours… You love her don't you?_ My fingers touched my lips lightly. This made me remember the way Bells' lips moved with mine… I have got to stop this right now. My mind is playing tricks with me. "When will it ever shut up" I groaned aloud to myself. Tired, I got under a tree and sat down. The way I keep thinking about her was just insane. I knew Bella couldn't be stopped from loving that stupid leech. _Then you have to save Bella from that leech. As you said, she will become a leech after their marriage... _I tried already. Bella just loved him so much. _I think you should try harder. Convince her even more to come be with you. You two can live happily. _Then I felt my eyes close from the sleepiness. I just can't … I… I… I just don't know how. And darkness took over.

I woke up feeling very stiff and uncomfortable. I stood up cracking my back and I took in a big breath of air. But I smelt something that made my nose burn. Vampires! "Come out leeches! I know you're here!" I threatened looking for them in every direction. "No need to be scared Jacob Black" a little vampire came out from behind the tree "We didn't come here to fight. We are here to talk to you". I was stood in shock. How did this little leech know my name? "How did you know my name?" I growled "And why would you a _leech _want to talk to a _dog_?". The big vampire answered me "We have our sources dog and we-" the little vampire cut him off "Let's introduce ourselves so that we can get acquainted with each other Felix" She told him. "Fine" Felix muttered. She began introducing all the four vampires and said a little of their background. So these were the Volturi who Bella went to save that idiot Edward. I wasn't scared of them but they made my hair stand up. "So back to my questions…" I asked a bit impatient. "Well, as Felix said, we have our sources" Jane said.

"Ok… then why do want to talk to me?"

"We want to ask you something about a certain …human" I found her answer a bit weird.

"Do I know this certain human?"

"Yes. In fact you know her very well"

"I do?"

"Here's a hint… you love her" Jane smiled darkly

Oh shit. They are talking about Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yes. That human with the Cullens" she frowned.

What do they want with her? If it's to kill her I will rip her throat right now.

"What do you want with Bella?" I growled.

"Our master would like to talk to her"

"Why can't you ask the her yourself?"

"Well, you see, the Cullens keep watch of her like 24/7 and the Cullens are not really in favor of us"

"So what do I have to do with this?"

"Since we can't get Bella ourselves we would like you to get her"

"And what are you going to do with her if I get her?"

"We will bring her to Italy and let her speak to our master"

"How can I be so sure that you won't kill her?"

"We promise we won't scratch her" she smiled

I thought for a moment.

"No. You'll have to get her yourself"

"How about we make a deal?"

I raised an eyebrow in interest. This has be a first. A werewolf making a deal with a vampire.

"If you get Bella for us we can make her yours forever"

That's so impossible.

"And how do you suppose doing that?"

"Heidi can make a person get amnesia although this may result to hurting the person…" I laughed.

"I thought Bella's mind was something nobody can enter?"

"Yes that's true but its more like sending powerful waves that can affect the body" Heidi specified flipping her hair back.

"So it affects her physically not mentally" Jane stated.

"So I just get Bella for you, let her speak to your _master_, make her forget a some things and then she will be mine?" I asked adding them up

"That's the idea…" Jane said.

"How am I so sure this will work? How am I so sure this isn't just some trick?"

"We have done it before and its either you take it or leave it"

I thought of leaning it but I couldn't resist the fact that she will be mine forever.

"Fine. You have a deal"

"Great. So let me explain to you the exact plan…" Jane smiled.

Jane told me all the things I need to do and where to go. The plans were simple and easy to execute. I won't have any problem with this at all. I just hope that the trust I am giving these leeches won't turn out to be a bad decision. I can already feel the success in my hands! Bella will soon be mine.

**Ok please tell me what you think of it! I am willing to make any changes if you think there is something wrong with the story. Thanks a lot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappeared

**Hey guys! How's life? If you find me slow in updating my story, I am sorry because I have been pretty busy lately but here is the new chapter! Please read!**

Chapter 2: Disappeared

Bella's POV

"Alice, don't you need to be inside the church already? The ceremony could start any moment!" "Bella! Stop moving! Your make up just needs a little retouching! It's almost done anyway…" Alice did some little brushing and she finished. "Tada! You're going to thank me after your wedding" Alice said in with a very big smile on her face. I looked in the mirror of the church dressing room and I saw a person who I didn't believe was actually me. As usual, Alice does her best in these kinds of things. My makeup wasn't that heavy. It had touches of light blue and browns and a medium light colored shade of lipstick. My hair was pull up into a bun and it has some twists here and there and it had a two medium and small roses on the right side. Alice also put some gem pins on my hair, which gave it a simple and complicated look. My dress was a simple tube dress and had some silver patterns on it. My veil was on put on my bun with the flowers holding it up. "Thanks Alice! I appreciate everything you've done!" I gave her a big hug. She giggled. "No problem Bella." She hugged me back

"So Charlie really didn't want you to marry Edward did he?" she asked while fixing her make up kit "Well, I know he doesn't like Edward but that's me dad. Charlie can get overprotective. Especially when it comes to getting married." I sighed.

"At least Renee allowed you to marry Edward." Alice chirped while putting a little more lipstick on her lips.

"Yeah, at least my mom allowed this to happen. I am very thankful to her." I smiled. "Can you see if Charlie will suddenly change his mind and come to the wedding?" I asked. Alice closed her eyes. I went beside her and she opened them. "Sorry Bella. I just see him sitting on his couch at home watching TV." Alice frowned and looked at me. I felt sadness wash over me. "Its ok Alice. I was just hoping…" Alice put her arms around me. "We are always here for you Bella" Alice said squeezing me a little. I smiled at her comforting words. "Come on, we should be going now. Don't forget your bouquet of flowers " she smiled handed my bouquet and pulled me towards the door.

As we went to the entrance of the church, I saw a figure of a woman waiting by the doors. Alice followed my gaze and answered, "Renee is there. Let's not keep her waiting". We quickened our pace and reached Renee. She smiled as we approached her "Hello Alice! Hello Bells!" Renee greeted us. She gave us a hug but the hug felt kind of awkward because Alice was telling us to watch the make up. "I am going to go inside already," Alice informed us "They might start anytime soon". "Will it be ok if I say a few words to Renee?" "No problem, see you inside" Alice smiled and went inside.

"What's up Bells?" Renee asked in a motherly way.

"I just want to say thank you mom," I said smiling at her.

"For what sweetie?" she asked confused.

"For letting me marry Edward."

"Oh Bella sweetie, Charlie didn't want you to marry Edward because he is just being an overprotective father" Renee touched my cheek.

"I know he doesn't like Edward it's just that he could at least be a little bit nicer to him. Edward is being really polite to Charlie."

"I know sweetie. But the good thing is that at least you still have your wedding!"

"And it is a happy one even though dad isn't here. I am so glad to have you as my mom" I hugged her.

"I am so glad that you are my daughter" she hugged me back "My big girl is going to get married" her voice started to crack

"Don't cry mom" I rubbed her back

"I am just so happy."

"Me too mom" I was going to cry but I held back the tears.

This was going to be the last time I will see mom, my friends and my relatives. I better make the best out of the wedding reception. I will really miss them all.

We pulled away knowing the guests would be getting impatient. "I better get inside. Phil must be wondering where I am" Renee said. "Ok. Tell Phil I said hi." "No problem sweetie" she squeezed my hand before she went inside the church.

I heard the song start already and I saw all the people walking on the aisle. I held the bouquet with one hand while the other reaching for the knob of the door. I opened the door but tripped on my dress! I was just prepared to feel my face hit the floor but I felt something strong hit me. The next thing I knew I was being carried in a running person's arms leaving the bouquet behind.

Jacob's POV

I was watching the most beautiful girl standing outside the church doors. Bella looked like a goddess standing there in her white wedding gown. I can't wait to put my arms around her!

Bella was about to walk into the church. That was my cue to get her. I made sure I had the chloroform in the pocket of my jeans. I had no idea why Jane told me to bring chloroform. All she said was that it was needed. I didn't bother to question her anymore. All I wanted to concentrate on was my soon to be Bella. I was getting ready to run then I saw my Bella trip. I chuckled. My clumsy Bella! I ran and caught her in my arms.

I ran into the woods making knowing this would be an easier route to where I will meet the Volturi. I looked down at my Bella and she looked at me with a dumbstruck expression. I stopped to let her relax. As I put her on her feet, she spoke. "Jacob? Jacob is that really you?" She looked as if she was about to cry. This must have meant Bella really missed me. "The one and only" I smiled. She threw her arms around me. "I thought you wouldn't come back! I was scared that I you're your feelings so badly!" she said crying. I felt her tears on my skin. I put my arms around her "Don't cry Bella, don't cry" I chanted as her sobs quieted.

"Where did you go? Do you have any idea how crazy we have been going when you weren't there?" she asked me angrily. "No. I am sorry for that" I said smiling I am here now and that's what matters.". My Bella smiled.

"We should go back to the church! Your pack will be so happy to see you again!"

"I can't"

"Why not? Everyone will be glad to see you. I will make sure Edward will behave." She teased a little.

"Its not that" I told her getting the chloroform ready.

Felix's POV

What is taking that darn dog so long? All he had to do was to get Bella and bring her here. I don't know why we had to include a dog in our plans.

"Stop pacing Felix. You will get to see them soon." Jane told me.

"How sure are you?" I told her in an impatient tone.

"I can smell the dog getting closer but he seems to have stopped for a rest…"

"Why is this girl so special to Aro and you?" Jane asked annoyed. Jane really didn't like the Cullens. Especially Bella. "Why do you love her?" she asked in disgust.

Yes. I love her. Ever since I saw her behind Edward on that Italy day. She looked so beautiful, so delicate… What made her interesting was that she had a very unique mind. No one can enter it! Bella looked so scared when she was talking to Aro. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but I stopped myself knowing that Edward Cullen will bite my neck off. He must have been reading my mind because from the edge of his eye I saw Edward give me a suspicious and angry look.

"She is very different" I replied.

"That's what you always say" Demetri groaned tucking Heidi's head under his chin.

"I know she is something else. I really am as interested as Aro on what would happen to her if she became a vampire" Heidi said snuggling into Demetri's arms.

I wish I could do that to Bella. Bury my face in her hair, touch her face with my hands, wrap her in my arms, and kiss her soft lips… I started to wander if Jane gave that deal to that dog to annoy me or something like that.

"Why did you make that kind of deal with that dog? You know that Aro said that she can become mine after we erase her memories." I asked curiously.

"It was so that I can make the dog help us. It was the only option I could think of. The deal won't really happen." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Then what are you going to do with the dog after that?"

"We will make him suffer after that we will drop him off somewhere. Then you can do the real plans with Bella. "

"So much for the dog trusting in us" Demetri said.

"I hope he is coming already. I want to go home. There are some magazines waiting for me in my room." Heidi was starting to get impatient.

"Patience Heidi, patience" Jane told her.

All we could do now is wait for that stinkin' dog then we can get to our plans.

Edward's POV

I was waiting inside the church while everyone was settling down and waiting for the ceremony to start. I saw Esme and Carlisle attending to everyone who came to the door, Alice talking to the guests near the aisle, and Emmett and Jasper talking at the back.

I am so excited to see my Bella come out of those church doors! I know Alice did an excellent job with her. I can hear her thoughts exclaiming on how beautiful Bella looked in her wedding gown and how she and I will thank her for everything. I chuckled at that knowing that will happen.

Everyone was almost seated then I saw Jasper rush to Alice. Emmett and Rosalie followed him and they surrounded Alice. Jasper looked at me and thought _She is having a vision. The emotions I am getting from her don't seem to be good ones. _I looked at him nervously and read Alice's mind. She looked for my eyes that were asking me to read her mind. She had a vision of Bella reaching for the church doors but she tripped on her dress. I laughed a bit. That was my clumsy Bella! I went back into Alice's mind the next thing that happened was that Bella's future gone black. I felt a rush of anger and worry. Then I thought of something. A wolf could have taken Bella. I started to run to the church doors hoping I could still save Bella. I heard Alice, Emmett, and Jasper follow behind me followed by worried glances from Carlisle and Esme. I grabbed for the doors and opened them with enough force that could have broken the door. As the doors opened, I saw no Bella. I only saw a bouquet of flowers on the floor and smelled two familiar scents. Bella's floral smell and a wet dog smell. "Bella's gone!" Alice gasped. "Werewolves" I growled. I ran following the path of the scents.

**Ok guys, what did you think? Please review! They would make me really happy! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Hello people!! I would just like to say thank you for all the people who gave reviews! I really appreciate them! For all the other people reading please review! I would really like to know what you think. Let's get on with the reading!**

Chapter 3: Missing

Jacob's POV

A feeling of guilt and sadness washed me. "What's wrong Jacob? You look kind of worried" My Bella asked concerned. I looked at her just feeling so damn guilty about what the Volturi and I are about to do to her. _Don't feel that way! Just think after all of this is over she will be yours and nobody else's! _My mind told me. I put my hand on her cheek. I left it there stroking my thumb on her cheek and feeling comfort from the feel. _Doesn't her skin feel so soft and smooth? Don't' you want to feel her face on yours?_ "Jacob? Jacob, what's wrong?" I didn't respond. My lips suddenly crashed down on hers.

Edward's POV

The path of the scent I was following was getting stronger. I ran faster so that I will be able to save my Bella from that villain. I'll kill him or her for taking my sweet Bella away from me!

Bella's POV

Jacob put his hand on my cheek stroking it with his thumb. "Jacob? Jacob what's wrong?" I asked again. Jacob didn't answer. This was getting me worried, really worried. I was about to comfort him from whatever he was worried about but then Jacob's lips crashed on mine.

Jacob held my face against his with one arm around my waist pulling me closer that I was sweating from the heat of Jacob's body! I was pushing him away with all the force I had. Jacob became aware of this and made his arm tighten on my waist. I was gasping for air but Jacob did not let go of me! Why is Jacob doing this?! I know I love him but the love I have for Jacob is not the same love I have for Edward. I needed to him to really see that. I kept pushing him away trying to break the kiss already feeling tears starting to fall from my eyes. Then I saw a very sudden punch hit Jacob's face and I was pulled into a pair of cold but comforting arms. "Edward!" I screamed as I threw my arms around him. My savior has come!

Edward's POV

The scents I was following got stronger. I sped up even more. I finally reached to the end of the scent path but to find Jacob Black kissing my Bella. My Bella was suffering. She was gasping for air at the same time pushing Jacob away with all the strength Bella had. I saw her starting to cry obviously not wanting to kiss Jacob. This made me really angry. I ran, punched Jacob in the face, and pulled Bella in to my arms to let her know I am here. "Edward!" my Bella screamed as she threw her arms around me. "Its ok Bella. I am here." I told her kissing her hair.

"I guess this is what I get huh? Leech?" the filthy dog asked me with a grin on his face. "The dog finally remembered what I said to you the last time you kissed her" I growled at him again.

"What do you want with Bella?" I asked him angrily.

"I can't tell you that,"

"Is there a specific reason for why you can't tell me?"

"Yeah" Jacob said with an evil grin on his face

"Well, if you will excuse me, Bella and I have a wedding to get back to" I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Are you okay Bella?" I whispered to her as we walked out

She sniffled and whipped her tears away. "Yes Let's go. I think everyone is starting to worry about us." Me Bella said with a smile. I kissed her lips gently. I felt her smile as our lips touched. We hesitantly broke the kiss and made our pace faster then…

Alice's POV

"Werewolves" Edward growled and he ran towards the forest. I was about to go follow him but then I felt a cold hand catch my wrist. I looked behind me to see Jasper.

Behind Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were there. They were looking at me with worried expressions. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into his arms "What's happening?" "Was there a werewolf here?" Emmett asked pinching his nose "I can smell their scent! Aagghh!" he complained. "Alice, where is Bella?" Rosalie worried "Where did Edward go?" "Alice? Alice are you okay?" my Jasper asked again hugging me tighter. "Let's let Alice calm down first. She is very worried about what's happening" I heard Carlisle approach us with Esme at his side.

I got to relax for a few seconds with Jasper's help. "Ok Alice. Tell us what happened from the beginning" Carlisle asked. I told them everything I knew. I could see them nodding and having expressions of shock and hate every now and then. "That's all I know" I sighed."This is a very tricky situation," Carlisle said. "Poor Bella!" Esme exclaimed "I hope Edward will find her soon." "I am getting worried feelings from the guests. They are starting to wonder why the ceremony isn't starting yet." Jasper said. "I hope they are alright," Rosalie said. I was shocked! I didn't know Rosalie would react to this situation at all. "Darn those dogs! I think we should teach them a lesson once we find them," Emmett said with an evil grin on his face. "Now, now Emmett. Let's not get too rough," Carlisle told him "We are not sure if that werewolf wanted to hurt Bella. Let's just find her and Edward." "We can split up! Some of us need to calm the guests down" I said trying to help Carlisle. "That's a good idea Alice." Carlisle said approving it. "Esme, Jasper and I can calm down the guests and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice can go look for Edward and Bella". "Let's go!" I said running following the path of the scents. Rosalie and Emmett followed me as we went into the forest.

Edward's POV

As we made our pace faster, I heard a sudden movement coming from behind us. It seems like Jacob is running towards me. I pushed Bella to the side. "Edward!" Bella screamed as Jacob kicked me from behind. I was sent flying towards the trees. The tree behind me broke in half. "Agghh" I groaned feeling the impact from the kick on my back. "Jacob please stop! Aaaahhhh! Let me go! Edward…" Bella screamed. I stood up to see her collapsed with a cloth covering her nose and mouth. "What did you do to her?!" I screamed trying to resist the urge to punch him with Bella in his arms. "So long leech. You won't be seeing her in a while" he smiled and stroked Bella's face with the back of his hand. "Darn you!" I shouted at him and came in running with a punch ready. I was able to punch him on the face. He dropped Bella. I caught her just before her head hit the ground. "Bella" I said hugging her to my body. I smelled chloroform on her.

"You're going to pay for this dog. But you're lucky I won't kill you right now" hissed. "Not if I can get her before you hit me" he came running at me. I missed his punch and put Bella under a tree for safety. " Missed" I mocked him.

We continued to fight each other, our clothing getting torn along the way. Alice will be furious with me.

I was able to weaken the dog a bit but my I have got to admit that Jacob was a strong one.

Jacob's POV

It seemed like neither of us were going to butt out any moment! Why can't he just give up? I was getting a bit tired already. I bet the Volturi is wondering what's taking me so long. "Let's stop wasting time" I said and making a grab for Bella. "Oh no you don't!" Edward came rushing towards me. "When will this ever stop" I groaned. I kicked him and sent him flying to the trees. The trees crashed over to where Edward was sitting. "That outta keep you down" I said and I ran north.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I were following Alice's lead. We were all worried about the two of them. Yes. Even I was worried about Bella. I know every one thinks that I really dislike Bella and that was before. I really want to get closer to my new sister. I wanted to make up for all the mean things I did. I was ready to accept her into my life that's why if any of those dogs hurt her I will gladly help in doing the death sentence.

Alice came to a stop in a destroyed area. I saw a pile of broken trees. Out of curiosity I went to that pile and started taking the trees out. "Rose? What are you doing?" Emmett asked. "I think something might be here" I replied. Alice and Emmett came to help me. Alice lifted one of the trees and we saw Edward. Emmett pulled him out. Edward's clothes were ripped and he looked as if someone knocked him out cold. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" I asked. "I think he is unconscious," Alice said warily. "That's weird." Emmett said, "I didn't know vampires can be knocked out. Edward! Edward! Man wake up!" he shook him. Edward's eyes flew open.

"Bella! Bella!" he shouted franticly. "Darn it!" he cursed and punched the ground. It left a hole. "Edward what happened to you? Where is Bella?" I asked. The next thing we new, he stood up and started running. We all looked at each other with worried expressions. "Let's follow him." Alice said running already.

We followed him. "Edward! Edward! Tell us what happened!" Alice shouted following him weave through the forest. He didn't answer he just kept on running. "Edward! What's wrong? Where is Bella?" I asked him. "Man! What's wrong?" Emmett asked getting in front of him. Edward stopped in his tracks. We all stopped waiting to see if he was going to answer any of our questions. "Please move aside Emmett. I need to look for her" Emmett still stood in front of him. "Emmett please get out of my way or else" Edward hissed. "Edward we need to know what's happening we can help you" Alice said. "I just need to find her," he said trying to push his way out. "We really need to get back to the church Edward. We promise to help you we just need to go back to let everyone know what's happening. We can't leave them hanging" Emmett said still blocking his way. Edward snorted and found a way to escape. He ran and we followed him. I couldn't take this any more. Edward won't come back with us and he won't tell us anything. This is starting to get irritating! " Edward, please! We really need to you to come back and tell us everything!" Alice pleaded. He didn't respond. Ok that's it. I can't keep it in any longer. "Edward! You have to stop right now! We all want to find Bella as much as you do but we can't find her if you won't tell us anything. This isn't helping any of us. So you have got to cooperate with us!" I shouted at him. Edward stopped. We all waited for his answer. If Edward was going to run off again I will definitely squeeze it out of him! Edward dropped to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked him as I went beside him. "I… I … I don't know where Bella is! I can't find her anymore! I can't smell her scent anywhere! I should have paid more attention! I should have been stronger!" he said blaming himself. "Its ok Edward. It's ok. We will find her" I said rubbing his knee.

**Ok guys! How was that? Please tell me! Thank you so much! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Changed

**Please read: Hello again! It's has been a very long time. Thank you so much again for your reviews! I am glad to know what you think. :) Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was really busy… Breaking Dawn is out! I am so happy! Just to say this would be my own version of what would happen after Eclipse and I will be playing with the characters. So… disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's works. Let's get to the reading.**

Chapter 4: Changed

Jacob's POV

The sun was already setting as I ran wit Bella close to my chest. Boy, the fight must have lasted very long. Good thing I was able to knock him out. If I didn't, the fight would have lasted till night and the Volturi will be really angry with me. I laughed.

I can't believe I actually won! I could really feel victory running down my veins! I thought vampires couldn't be knocked out cold. And they were hard as rock! Psshh! Hard my ass! This has to be placed in werewolf history.

I looked down at my Bella's face. Her face was peaceful and not filled with sadness like when I kissed her earlier. I think I made a bad decision on kissing her before I brought her to Volterra to have her memories erased. I knew she didn't want to be kissed by me again since she has devoted her self to that disgusting leech, Edward but I just couldn't help myself. My mind tempted me to do it. I really wanted to feel those lips on mine again.

I brushed some strands of hair out of her face and brought her face closer to my chest. I hugged her while I ran to the place where I will meet those leeches.

Felix's POV

"What is taking that freaking dog so long?!" I shouted punching the ground. Everyone rolled their eyes at me. "Calm down Felix." Heidi said, "This is the fifth hole you made already". "Well if the dog doesn't come sooner or later this whole place will be covered in holes" she complained. "_Your _Bella will be coming soon. So stop beating up the floor and wait" Jane told me "And shut your yapping too. I am getting annoyed already". I sighed obeying Jane.

"This is so unlike you Felix. I thought you were always the patient one" Heidi told me with a little shock. "I think this is the first time he has actually fallen in love. He really wants to have Bella right now that's why he is so impatient" Demetri said looking at me now. I felt kind of embarrassed. Demetri always knew what I felt. "He will have a partner now" Heidi smiled in my direction.

I remember when Aro gave us this mission. I smiled remembering the memory when my one and only wish was granted…

Flashback

I entered my old fashioned room throwing my tattered cloak on the floor beside my bed. I went to my closet to change from my mission outfit to my casual clothes then I threw myself on my bed wanting to relax.

Vampires don't really need a bed but it does help in trying to relax. Whenever I did this after every mission, I would feel relaxed but this time was just unusual. The mission was just the same as any other mission. Go to the place, talk to them, kill them if they don't cooperate, and then leave the place. The mission Aro gave us was nothing hard. _Easy _in fact but this time there was a thought of a girl that never left my head ever since I saw her. This shouldn't be disturbing me in anyway. Bella Swan was just a human girl. _But a very special human_ my mind told me. Yes, she was special in many ways.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair, her slender body, her pale rosy skin. I sighed, as I thought of Bella feeling relaxed now. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I want to have Bella in my arms. I want to talk with her, to hear her talk to me, to bury my face in her hair, to feel her lips… These wants of mine will never come true. They won't because Bella has already found the love of her life, Edward Cullen.

Maybe this is why I can't relax so much. Then I heard a knock on the door disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I said still lying down on my bed. "Our thirty minutes are up already. Time to see Aro for the usual report." Demetri told me going to the side of my bed. I sighed.

"Is everyone in the hall already?" I asked not so willing to get up.

"No but if you don't get up now, Jane will come in and make you." he replied.

"I bet she is in Heidi's room right now" I guessed chuckling. Jane usually got on Heidi's case whenever it came to reporting to Aro.

He chuckled with me. "Yeah. Heidi was just doing something to her hair. Trying out new looks I think"

"That's Heidi"

I heard footsteps going to my room. "Better get up now," Demetri told me "The devil is coming" he joked.

"Fine"

We exited my room and made our way to the hall where we will meet the girls. As we got closer to the hall, I heard two noticeable voices quarreling. "I was almost done! You could have waited." I heard Heidi complain.

"You have a very bad memory for a vampire you know. I told you that we were supposed to get ready to see Aro in _thirty minutes_!" Jane told her.

"But you ruined my hair and you destroyed my dresser! Patience is a virtue," Heidi hissed.

"I did not destroy your dresser! You were the one that grabbed the table and pulled it in half. Besides thirty minutes was enough time to do all that stuff!"

"You're the one that pulled my arm! You know that being presentable is important"

"You act like a human! Your hair was already _presentable_ when I got inside. You're a vampire for Pete's sake! You don't need to fix your hair!" Jane said stomping her foot.

"That's for you Jane but I would like to make my hair even more presentable" Heidi huffed turning away.

Man, they act like children.

They looked like they were about to rip each other's neck off until Demetri thought it was time to break it up. "Ok! That's enough." Demetri said wrapping his arm around Heidi's waist pulling her away. "You guys shouldn't be fighting you know. You guys have been complaining for how many minutes already. I bet Aro is wondering where we are." I told them. "SHE STARTED IT!" they both shouted in unison pointing their fingers at each other then they started quarreling again. I sighed. "If you two are going to keep blaming each other, then you guys can just follow," I said already walking.

"What took you so long?" Alec asked us in an annoyed voice as we met him at the doors "Caius is getting impatient". "There are two reason's why we are late. I bet you know what or rather who they are." I told him. Alec looked at Jane and Heidi and gave them a glare. "When will you two ever stop fighting?" he said sighing. "Blame Heidi" Jane said making Alec turn his glare to Heidi. "It wasn't my fault!" she said shouting. "Let's not get into another fight ok?" Demetri said kissing Heidi's cheek trying to make her relax. Heidi seemed to relax with that. "Let's get inside. Don't want to keep them waiting" Alec said opening the doors.

"That took you long" Caius said annoyed. "We apologize for our late entry" Jane told Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro smiled and Caius still looked annoyed but didn't say a word while Marcus just looked at us bored like always. "Its alright Jane. Just tell me your report about the mission I gave you. How did it go?" Aro asked.

"The African coven was a very troublesome coven"

"Oh really?"

"They keep wanting to go to their human families plus they were not willing to cooperate with us."

Aro nodded

"We witnessed them visiting the humans showing the existence of vampires. We tried to stop them but one of them attacked us."

"So they got their punishment"

"As expected" Caius said and Marcus nodded his head.

"You have done very well Jane, Felix, Heidi, and Demetri as expected from my top guards." Aro praised us. Aro has been very pleased with our successful missions so we appointed us the top guards of the Volturi guard.

"I have another mission. This one is not like your other missions. This one involves the Cullens."

The whole room burst into mummers. Caius stomped his foot for silence. The room suddenly went silent.

"As I was saying, this mission involves Cullens as well as Bella Swan" I felt my dead heart beat when I heard _her_ name. I felt Demetri nudge me. I looked at him and he just grinned.

"Your mission will be to bring Bella Swan here to Volterra. My brothers and I cannot wait any longer. We would like to see her change ourselves. Hopefully she will be willing to join us. I have the feeling that Edward doesn't want to change Bella." Aro told us.

"But how will we get her to come with us?" I asked. I knew Bella wouldn't want to join us. I could tell she was terrified when we saw her.

"That is were the tricky part comes in" Aro answered, " I am leaving it up to you to find a way on how to get Bella. I hear she is having her wedding tomorrow."

"We will do our best" Jane told him.

"As expected from the top guards" Caius said, "We will need to erase her memories. She needs to forget that she met the Cullens. They will interfere with our work."

"After getting Bella to Volterra, I would like to see Bella first talk to her and I would like Felix to change her into a vampire" Aro said. "You will be taking responsibility for Bella." I felt a nudge coming from Demetri. I looked and he looked at me with a look that I couldn't find words to explain. Heidi looked at me with interest and Jane was had this angry expression on her face. Guess she doesn't want Bella to join us.

"Why me?" I asked both happy and shocked.

"I know you have feelings for Bella, Felix" Were my feelings for Bella that obvious? "And I know you will do an excellent job in taking care of her" Aro smiled at me. Now I understand the look Demetri gave me.

"You may make her yours, Felix. Just as long as she stays with the Volturi" Aro smiled at me. I stared at him like an idiot. Was this for real? My one and only wish will finally come true? Bella will be _mine_? I felt joy spread in my body. I snapped out of the stare. "Thank you Aro" I said with joy spreading in my veins.

"I promise you that she will be yours. I know you can take care of Bella" Aro smiled

"You will be leaving for Forks tomorrow" Marcus informed us "You will take the jet"

"Good luck in your mission" Aro told us.

"Better do your job right" Caius told us

And we left the room to get ready for our next mission.

End of flashback

My wish will come sooner of that dog doesn't come. I sighed in frustration. "Don't even think about complaining!" Jane pointed her finger at me giving me a warning look. "Ok ok!" I said scared for my life. When she did this, it would mean you are starting to get her bad mood on. And that's not a mood you would want to see or rather _feel_.

Thirty minutes have passed. Still no dog. I sighed. "I don't know about you guys but I definitely can't and don't want to wait any longer. I will get Bella myself" I told them getting up. "There will be no need for that" a familiar voice spoke. We all turned out heads to the voice coming out from the shadows of the woods.

Jacob's POV

Uh oh… I think I forgot how to get to the place… I am so stupid! I bet the bloodsuckers are really starting to wonder where I am. I think I have been wondering for around thirty minutes. Damn! How could I forget!

I looked down at Bella face. She was still my beautiful unconscious angel. The chloroform must have been really strong. She hasn't made any movements. I sighed touching her face with the back of my hand. I better get to the Volturi fast.

I ran around looking for any bloodsucker scents. Darn… I guess I will just go around and get lucky to find the place. I did this for around 5 minutes and luck finally found me and lead me to the spot.

"I don't know about you guys but I definitely can't and don't want to wait any longer. I will get Bella myself." I heard Felix say with a frustrated tone in his voice as he stood up. Good thing I got here in time.

"There will be no need for that" I said as I walked from the shadows of the woods. All their heads turned to my direction.

"What took you so long?" Felix asked me a bit relieved. "I had had a fight with Edward. He didn't know when to give up. I was lucky to be able to knock him out cold with a kick." I told him. They all stared at me mouths hanged wide open. They seemed surprised.

"Well done dog. I guess it was wrong to think of you as a goner." Demetri praised me.

"Werewolves are not weak" I told him proud.

I saw Felix looking at Bella with eyes full of concern. I have a feeling he lloves her too. Great. More competition. As if Edward wasn't enough!

"She's ok" I told him hugging her body even closer to me. "She must have taken in a lot of that chloroform." Felix said. "That's good news. Let's go to the jet. We have to hurry since the dog took so long." Jane told us and we ran to their jet.

We got to where their black jet was. The jet wasn't that small or that big either. I saw the pilot wave at them telling them to come in. Leeches must have a lot of sources. When I got inside the jet, I thought I was in a modern house already.

The inside of the jet was all white and leather. They had a kitchen, a TV, a bathroom, even a bedroom! This jet must have been expensive. I think all leeches are freaking rich. At least all the ones I have met. Well, its must be from living for a freakin' eternity that they can have a hell load of money.

"Follow me" Felix told me. I followed him. We went up the stairs and stopped by a door. "You can leave Bella to rest here" Felix said opening the door "Heidi can bring her a change of clothes".

The room we entered was medium sized one. I had a bed in the middle and a flat screen TV in front of it. There was also a door probably leading to the bathroom and a few cabinets.

Heidi came into the room and took Bella from my arms. "Don't worry" she told me "I will just get her something more comfortable to wear. Guys have to go out". Felix and I left the room leaving Heidi with Bella. Hopefully the leech won't hurt Bella.

"You can go wherever you want except leave the jet" Felix said and he left me on my own.

I wondered around for a while. The jet was cool. It was a very convenient jet. I found a place where I can relax.

I threw myself on that couch I found and sighed. I must be really tired. It was going to take a long while to get to Italy. I let my eyes close.

Felix's POV

I left the do go his own. Letting him do whatever he wanted to do. What I wanted to do is see Bella.

I knocked on the door to see if Heidi was finished dressing up Bella. "Come in" Heidi answered to the knock. I went inside the room my eyes falling to where Bella slept.

Heidi made Bella wear a knitted dark blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of skinny black jeans. She looked very beautiful even in a simple outfit.

"Nice job Heidi" I complemented her going to the side of the bed where Bella stayed sleeping.

"Thanks," Heidi said sitting on the other side "It wasn't hard to find what matched her. She really is pretty."

"Beautiful" I corrected. I knelt down beside the bed and just watched Bella sleep.

"I must say you have chosen the right girl Felix"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't wait for her to become a vampire. It would be nice to have another sister besides Chelsea and Jane. Chelsea is ok but she spends more time with Afton and Jane is just annoying. I hope she won't turn out to be the same." Heidi ranted, "As in, who will I get to talk with. Yeah I have Demetri but he's a guy. I need a girl to talk with."

I chuckled. Heidi's rants were just so amusing to hear. She has a lot to say.

"You will have a partner in life." Heidi added

"I never told anyone that I loved Bella. How come everybody knows?" I asked

She stared at me for a moment. "Felix, it's so obvious. The look on your face whenever you hear Bella's name."

"Oh. I really am that obvious"

"Yeah"

I cupped Bella's cheek in my hand. All of the sudden, Bella held my hand to her cheek. Heidi and I looked at each other with surprise. "Edward" Bella said. I looked if she was awake but she was sound asleep. "Edward" she said again gripping my hand tighter.

"Maybe she talks in her sleep" Heidi assumed

"Maybe," I said frowning a bit, "she really loves Edward"

"Your cold skin must have reminded Bella of him"

I looked at her. Her face was sad and she had a tear falling from her eye. I swept it away with my finger. Bella must really miss him

"You don't need to worry about Edward Cullen," Heidi told me patting my shoulder and heading towards the door "She won't be able to remember a thing about him and his family if he finds her. She's all your Felix" and with that Heidi left Bella and I alone in this room.

Bella's hand still gripped mine. She was shivering a bit so I put her under the covers. I was able to get my hand from her cheek but she wouldn't let go of my hand. I left my hand with her and put her under the covers.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "I love you". I sighed. Even when she was asleep she would still remember her love for Edward. Right now, I envy him. To have someone who loves him so much that in her dreams he would be there. I really hope Heidi's right. I don't want to have Bella going back to him.

I stroked Bella's face with my free hand and her fingers entwined with mine. It was like she was doing this consciously. I noticed that her face looked so peaceful when I touched her. She smiled with my touch. Will Bella to do the same of she know I wasn't Edward? Well she won't remember him but… I don't know anymore…

I kissed her forehead resisting the urge to kiss her lips when she was asleep. Bella might suddenly wake up. She sighed a smile forming on her lips. "I love you too" I responded even though I wasn't Edward. These words came from my heart.

Heidi's POV

I was sitting down in the little living room of our jet reading a magazine. "Hey baby" Demetri said pulling me into a kiss. I smiled in our kiss. "Hey honey" I said as we parted from our kiss.

"Where's Felix?" he asked me pulling me onto his lap

"In the room with Bella" I answered

"I see. Must be enjoying his time there," he said smirking

"I guess you can say that. She talks in her sleep."

"What did she say?"

"Bella said that Edward's name and that she loved him"

"What did Felix do?"

"Nothing. Bella took his hand that he cupped to her cheek and she gripped his hand tightly. Must have been reminded of Edward"

"Interesting"

"You know where the dog is?"

"Yeah. He's snoring in one of the extra rooms"

"How can you stand the smell?" I asked him complaining, "The smell is really strong!"

"Don't worry about it sweetie. You won't smell him after what we will do to him" he smiled evilly.

I kissed his lips lightly but he caught my face and our passionate kiss started. "Agghh! Guys get a room!"

"We are in a room Jane." I told her annoyed at her for breaking one of the best kisses of my life.

"Well I am here so get another room. I don't want to see any lovey - dovey scenes right now. I am getting that already from a vampire and a werewolf"

"Why don't you get a love life Jane? You could use one" Demetri said hugging me to him.

"I don't want one. Too much for life" Jane responded, "By the way we will be landing soon. So get ready. I will tell Felix and the dog."

"Ok. Jane you want to leave us alone?" Demetri asked

"I will. Heidi, what's this big plastic bag doing out here? What's in it?"

"Oh that's the wedding dress Bella was wearing. I think I will throw it when we get to Volterra. The dog's scent is all over it. It's such a waste. The dress was really pretty" I sighed.

"Ok. Leaving now" Jane said closing the door quickly.

"Now where were we?" Demetri said bringing his lips back to mine.

We landed in Volterra, Italy in our little place where we keep the jet. We walked into the inner parts of Volterra the dog following us with Bella in his arms. Felix brought Bella out of the room and handed her to the dog with a bit of sadness when we landed. New love is just so sweet.

We reached the door to the room where the rest of the Volturi and the Volturi guards were waiting for us to arrive.

We stopped. "Heidi and I will just go in and tell the Volturi and the Volturi guards that we have a guest" Jane told the dog "So just wait out here. This won't take long."

We entered the room. "Jane! Heidi! You have come!" Aro rejoiced "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They are outside with Bella" Jane replied

"Bring them in then!"

"We have a guest. This guest was the one who got Bella from her wedding" Jane explained.

"Who is this guest? We must thank him for getting Bella for us." Aro wondered

"Its… a werewolf… his name is Jacob Black"

They all gasped in shock. The room burst into mummers.

Caius shouted "Why did you involve a werewolf in this?! How could you -" Aro stopped him.

"Calm down dear brother. Let them explain" Aro said.

"We had to use the dog to get Bella from her wedding. The Cullens would have went to us immediately and take Bella back so the dog was able to hide our mission." Jane replied trying to hide her fear from Aro.

"Very creative. This is really interesting." Aro praised us "I just have a few questions… What do you plan to do with the werewolf now that he has helped you accomplish your mission?" he asked

"We plan to make the dog suffer and drop him off somewhere. We will probably drop the dog in Forks. We will make sure he dies. His body will be a warning to anyone who tries to mess with the Volturi," I told them trying to help Jane.

"How did you persuade the werewolf to help you? It's a miracle that he actually followed you." Aro said

"He loved Bella and so we used that as a temptation to help us and we made a deal with him. The deal was that he can keep Bella after Heidi erases her memories after she talks to you. But the deal won't happen ofcourse"

"Very creative indeed. Another successful mission. Congratulations." Marcus praised us in a praising and bored voice. "Why don't you bring in the werewolf and the rest of the Volturi guards? We will tell you when you can make the dog suffer" he told Jane and I.

We went out and told them to come in. Felix came in first smiling at Aro, Demetri came after him winking at me and Jacob came in the last wrinkling his nose to the smell.

"Hello Jacob Black! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro greeted him with his enthusiasm "I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus" he introduced everyone in the room. Jacob looked at them with caution. I saw the goose bumps rise along his arm.

"We would like to thank you for helping us bring Bella here" Aro thanked the dog.

"I just did it for the deal" he said.

"Yes but unfortunately you will not be able to get Bella" Aro said as he gave us the signal. The dog looked furious. Felix sprang on to him and got Bella from his arms kicking him on the side.

The mongrel almost missed the kick. He got a bruise his shoulder. Jane made him feel pain. The dog was on the floor writhing in pain. Demetri attacked him but the dog was able to stop screaming in pain and stand up to miss the attack. Demetri cursed under his breath and trued to attack him again. Everyone started to join the fight and I followed. We all wanted to pin him to the ground and hear his bones snap. The dog was strong but not strong enough to bet us. He was able to miss an amount of attacks but he got bruises all over his body. I got to hit him on the face but the dog was able to kick me in the stomach sending me flying to the wall. "Heidi!" Demetri shouted as my back hit the wall. He wanted to rush to me but the dog almost hit him making him stay in the fight. "Heidi! Are you alright?" Felix asked me. He decided not to join the fight to keep Bella safe. "I'm fine" I told both of them. I got back into the fight. I punched the dog again now sending him flying to the wall. Everyone paused allowing him to fly in that direction. "That's what you get dog" I told him as he fell onto the floor after his back hit the wall. The others went to attack him again. The dog kept fighting for his life and we kept attacking hoping to see him dead sooner or later. W heard a groan coming from Bella. We all stopped.

"Agh…" Bella groaned waking up. "Bella!" Felix shouted helping Bella get up into a sitting position. Aro, Caius, and Marcus rushed to her side. "What's happening? …" Bella suddenly looked at the vampires looking at her. She tried to register what was happening. Then Bella's eyes locked on the dog looking at her bleeding and bruised. She suddenly gasped and rushed to the mongrel. "Jake? Jacob are you alright? What's happening? Why are we here?" Bella asked confused and worried for that dog.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here" he said standing up and pulling Bella into his arms. He started to make a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" Felix shouted attacking the dog making the dog fall on the ground. Everyone attacked him again.

Bella was on the floor her leg a bit bruised. "Jacob!" she shouted trying to stand up to run to him. "Heidi! Erase her memories now!" Felix shouted to me. I released a wave from my body making it go in Bella's direction. The wave hit her making her back hit the wall. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body falling to the ground. Felix escaped the fight and rushed to her side.

The mongrel saw this. "You will pay for whatever you did to her!" he shouted running towards my direction.

"I suggest you bite her now Felix!" Aro shouted to Felix "My brothers and I will evacuate the room. We'll wait for you outside once the fight is over." He said running to the exit of the room. The dog almost punched me but I blocked his attack.

The dog struggled as I blocked his way to Bella and Felix. The others tried to grab him but he kept on struggling. The dog was starting to weaken my block. "Felix! Bite her now! I can't hold him that any longer!" I shouted to him trying to kick him. He just looked at me. "Do it now!" I shouted again. I saw him bite Bella's neck. The mongrel stopped struggling and just stared in shock. This was my chance I kicked him and finally gave up.

Felix licked Bella's skin to keep the venom and blood in her body. He kissed the spot and stood up carrying Bella in his arms. "I am going outside. Let Aro know that the venom is starting to spread in Bella's body." Felix said looking at Bella's face with worry in his eyes.

"She will survive all this Felix. I can tell she is a very strong person," I assured him.

"I get rid of the dog" Demetri said as he and the others carried the dog "Tell Aro what we are going to do and that we are going to take the jet. I'll be back soon Heidi" he said smiling at me. "Ok" I told him blowing a kiss to him.

"Bella's your now." I told Felix following him to the exit of the room. "Yes. She's mine now." He said smiling hugging Bella closer to his body. "All mine"

**Okay guys! Tell me what you think! I am really sorry that I updated so late! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocked and Answered

Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am sorry for the late update again. I have been really busy in school lately.

I hope this chapter is okay. I also hope that you guys are enjoying my story!

Let's get to the reading…

Chapter 5: Unique Newborn

Bella's POV

The painful blazing fire that burned by body is finally leaving my body to rest in peace. Instead of seeing flames all around me all I see is darkness. Am I dead? Is this the end of my life? I don't even know what I did in my life! Why has my life ended so soon? But… something… is telling me that I am still alive. Could I still be alive?

I start to walk around the empty black space. Not going anywhere in particular. It starts to become cold. I wrap my arms around me trying to warm myself.

My mind tells me that it's been four days of pain but I feel like its been hell for four years. My body tells me that it has changed but I don't feel any change. My heart tells me that… I am incomplete and that I am missing something important. I have forgotten my whole reason for living. Why am I incomplete? What am I missing? What's this reason for my living?

Who am I? Why can't I see, hear or feel anything? Why am I here in the dark? I am really alive? Will I ever leave the darkness? I don't… Will someone help me? Will someone answer my questions? Hello? Anyone?

_You lost him _a voice behind me said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. No one was there. Whose voice does this belong to? It sounds like me but I am sure I wasn't talking.

"Who is Hello? Is anyone there? Please answer me." I called hoping the voice will answer in the dark.

There was no answer. I decided to ask another question.

"Can you tell me who I am?" I asked walking around trying to hear the voice. This voice can help me find out who I am and what I did! I started to run in the dark eagerly looking for the voice.

"Hello? Hello?!" I called again. No one was answering me.

I sighed in defeat and flinched as I sat down on the cold dark ground. The cold air was becoming stronger. I rubbed my arms trying to create friction to warm myself but I continued to shiver.

When will I ever get out of this darkness? I want to see the light. Please if anyone's out there! Help!

A small burst of light appeared in front of me. Finally! I will be free! I ran towards the light pushing my feet to run faster as the light became bigger and brighter. I reached the light and a passed though it.

Felix's POV

Four days… I sighed. Four freaking days since I bit Bella and she hasn't woken up yet. Please open your eyes for me Bella. I need to see that you are okay.

I looked at my Bella as she stayed still on the bed. After our fight with the dog and biting Bella with her memories erased, we put her in the room where we usually put the newborns during their change. Heidi put her in a comfortable white gown. When she wakes up, Bella will be having her own room. Gianna said they are getting ready with the room. They just need Bella to help them choose what she wants in it.

I took her hand in mine just incase Bella would scream in pain. She has only screamed five times but those five screams were very painful to hear. You can see the pain that shoots across her face. The tears that are spilling from Bella's closed eyes make me regret biting her. She would often clutch the bed covers whenever she screamed because of the pain so I decided to keep her hand in mine. Gianna was telling me that the bed sheets would have tears on them whenever she came to check on Bella. That must be how much pain she is in.

Bella was squeezed my hand but she wasn't screaming in pain. Her features have changed like a vampire's and her hand was starting to have the same temperature as mine that could mean she is a vampire already but why isn't she waking up?

"Felix" Heidi said sighing "Stop looking at Bella as if she is dead. She will wake up". She wasn't nervous about Bella at all. Didn't Heidi care for her? And I thought she wanted to have Bella as a friend.

"Heidi! It's been four days. Four days Heidi! Four days!" I told her with frustration and fear in my voice "What if something is wrong with her? What if the chloroform that Bella took in harmed her body? I think she is already a vampire but how come she is not waking up?"

"Felix" Heidi walked to were I sat "I know but you need to wait one more day." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder

"I thought it only takes three days to transform into a vampire?" I asked surprised

"When the waves I send erase the memories it takes the person to days. One day for erasing the memories and the second say for the recovery" Heidi explained

"So what does that have to do with Bella not becoming conscious yet?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Its pretty obvious Felix. Think."

I paused for a moment thinking what it could but that just made me worry about Bella even more. "I don't know! Heidi just spit it out!" I told her annoyed. "I need to know if Bella's going to be alright."

"Fine" she sighed, "Since you don't want to use your brain. You bit Bella the same day she got her memories erased, the pain hit her first because the venom spreads faster than the waves do. So she got turned into a vampire during those first three days and then her memories were erased after that. She just got her memories erased today so tomorrow is her recovery. She will wake up tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"It's like three plus two equals five"

"Right. I got you"

"Stop worrying ok? She will wake up. I know she will." Heidi told me.

"I believe you" I said facing at her

"Its about time you actually start to believe in me! I though you were losing your faith in you best friend." She smiled at me and I smiled at her back. I am glad to have Heidi as my best friend.

"You know Felix, you have to be patient wit-" Heidi suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened in shock. "Heidi? What's wrong?" I asked worried. Heidi seemed to in shock to speak. She was just looking behind me. Could she be looking at Bella? I looked behind me to find Bella's eyes open filled with fear and shock too.

"Bella" I said also shocked to see her awake. Bella was supposed to wake up tomorrow according to Heidi but why is she awake now? Bella looked at me with confused and worried eyes with the name I just said. Bella looked at our hands and blushed a shade of red. I felt my mouth drop wide open.

Did Bella just blush? How is that possible? Vampires can't blush at least that's what I know. I looked at her to see if there are any more things that we should take not of about Bella's change.

She obviously looks like the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen but what seemed to catch my attention were her eyes. They were not red like an ordinary newborn's they were reddish brown. Ok so Bella can blush and her eyes are reddish brown? What else can there be?

I looked at Heidi and she seemed to notice these things too. She was looking at Bella with a dumbstruck expression. I am sure Heidi will tell this to Aro soon. I think he will find this shockingly interesting. I am guessing the expression for the day would be shock. Everybody seemed to be in shock so far.

I felt Bella rip her hand from mine and scrambled out of bed. She stood a few feet away from the bed looking at Heidi and me with eyes filled with anger. Bella looked like she wanted to rip our throats out. I stood up and took a step towards her. She stepped backwards with more anger in her eyes. Bella growled at me. At this moment, I didn't know what to do anymore. What should I do? Should I go closer to Bella? Will she hurt me?

I looked at Heidi for help. She nodded her head telling me it's all right to go near her nothing bad will happen. I hope she's right. Better pray that my life will be spared.

I walked cautiously towards. Every step I took towards Bella, she made a move backwards with her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

I was in front of Bella right now with her back was now pressed to the wall. Bella looked from side to side looking for a way to escape I guess. Without me knowing what I was doing, my hand moved to touch Bella's cheek to try calm her from the anger she had. Bella caught my hand a few inches near her face. This shocked and angered her even more than me going near her. My hand felt like it was being crushed with Bella caught my hand. She kicked me on the leg and as I fell to the ground she ran to the door.

I heard Heidi run to wear I fell "Felix!" Heidi said. I guess she wasn't expecting that to happen "Oh my gosh Felix! Are you okay?" she knelt down.

"I'm okay" I groaned in pain a bit "Good thing I am a vampire. She would have broken my leg" I laughed. Heidi helped me put myself in a sitting position. I straightened my leg and I started to move it to check if it isreally broken.

"Now, I am really amazed. Bella blushes, her eyes are not red like an ordinary newborn and she can hurt a vampire" Heidi said touching my leg and checking if its still not broken. "I am just amazed as you are. I think I can stand up now. The pain is not that bad" I said standing up feeling the pain go away now.

"We better catch Bella before her gets out of Volterra. Caius will **kill** us if she gets out." Heidi said as we exited the room.

We looked for her in all the rooms in the Volterra. We decided to split up when we went around for the second time. I looked almost everywhere and I couldn't find Bella. She must be really good in hiding. I didn't want to give up looking for Bella but with the time we are taking to look for her, I felt like it.

I was looking in the corridor near our rooms then I heard someone gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Bella standing right there with the same angry eyes I saw earlier. She hissed and ran off again but this time I was able to keep up.

Bella was faster than I was after all she is a newborn vampire. She constantly looked behind I guess checking to see if I was still behind her. She would growl at me again and speed up a bit but I would just catch up. We were about to make another sharp turn at the end of another corridor going to the library but suddenly Bella crashed into the wall.

"Bella! Bella are you okay?" I asked her ready to carry her out from the hole she made from her crash but she cringed as Bella felt my touch.

"Please don't hurt me" she said with fear replacing the anger in her eyes. I thought Bella would kill me earlier but know Bella looked terrified of me right now. Was this because she thinks I have her cornered right now? That she won't be able to escape? I knelt down and gave her a smile.

"I won't hurt you. I promise" I said reassuring her. I put my hand on her cheek letting her know everything's all right. This time she didn't crush my hand like before. Bella looked a bit relieved but she seemed to be really sad and worried right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. A tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it from her face with my thumb. More tears rolling down her face. I can see she was trying to not cry out loud. I put my arms around her and hugged her to my chest.

"Its ok" I said "You can let it out". Bella started to sob.

"I don't know who I am! I don't know what happened in my life, what I did or where I came from! Where am I? Why am I here?" she said in her sobs. I let her tears soak my shirt. I rubbed her back waiting for her to calm down.

Aro's POV

"It's already four days Aro" Caius said entering the library and taking the armchair across me "Bella was suppose to wake up yesterday"

I sighed and closed the book I was reading. "Heidi said that she would wake up tomorrow. Bella did get bitten and her memories erased. That will take some recovery time. We can't rush things like these so we just have to wait. Heidi will tell me if Bella has woken up earlier than expected."

Caius sighed. "I hope you are really right about this girl Aro. What will we do with her if she doesn't have anything we would want from her?" Caius never trusted in my decisions.

"I am sure Bella's talents will be something that will interest us but if not then we might as well return her to the Cullens. I don't want to cause a big fight with them just because Bella does not have any special talents. Carlisle's coven is very strong even though they relay on animal blood. I also wouldn't want to destroy the friendship I have with Carlisle. Besides I wouldn't go through all the trouble into getting Bella if I wasn;t sure about her abilities" I told him

"We mustn't underestimate them." Marcus said, "I think the girl is very interesting. I am sure she won't disappoint us". He took a seat next to me on the couch.

"This is very surprising Marcus. You are actually interested in something," I told Marcus.

"I wasn't that interested at first but with the way you place things I am starting to take interest now."

"Don't expect me to be in control of myself if you're both wrong." Caius warned us.

"You must learn to have more trust in our judgment Caius " Marcus told him.

Caius was about to say something but then Heidi burst through the doors.

"IamsosorrytodisturbyourightnowbutBellahaswokenupandIthinkwhenshesawFelixandshelookedlikeshewantedtoripourthroatsoutbecauseshelookedreallyangryandshewentoutoftheroomandranoffandwe-" I raised my hand and she stopped talking.

"Heidi my dear, please relax." I told her. Heidi inhaled a long breath and exhaled to relax herself.

"Okay Heidi tell us your news" I said. Heidi told us everything that happened today. We were all surprised that Bella has some human characteristics. That interested Marcus very much. Caius seemed speechless of what was happening. I suppose he did not expect any of these to happen to a newborn like Bella. I had mixed emotions but the emotions I was mixed with were good.

"You haven't found Bella yet have you?" Caius asked. "No" Heidi replied hesitantly, "Felix and I split up to find her for our second check around Volterra" she looked down at her feet looking away from Caius' glare.

"Let's hope she is still in Volterra" I said, "I will condu-" I was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the outside. We all jumped in surprise.

"Could that mean the other guards are back?" Heidi wondered, her face brightened. She would be able to see Demetri.

"Maybe. I hope Demetri and Afton aren't having another fight." Marcus said.

"They shall receive no mercy from me" Caius said with narrowed eyes and an evil smile. Whenever those two had a fight, they would always break something and it was usually the wall. I would have to call carpenters to fix it and we would all have trouble in trying to control ourselves from not drinking their blood. Caius was the one who would get really annoyed. He let it pass but after the first two times, this fights have been happening to often. Caius would blow up in front of them and make them do some tasks for him. These tasks were not very how you say easy for a vampire…

"We should check what's going on." Marcus said standing up and going to the doors. We all followed after him.

"Felix! What happened to Bella?" I asked shocked to see Bella in Felix's arms as he came towards us.

"When I was catching her, she made a sharp turn but crashed into the wall" he said looking down at Bella with worry in his eyes.

"That explains the sound and the mess over there." Marcus said looking to the piles of cement and a hole on the wall.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. Felix looked at me understanding that I knew he was really worried about something and he didn't want to talk about it out loud.

_After Bella crashed into the wall, she was scared that I would hurt her. She was actually scared of us. Bella was just trying to show earlier that she could protect herself. I told her I wouldn't so that could build some trust but then she also started crying. . She has no idea who she is and what's going on. Heidi's power worked on her. Bella is not hurt but she is scared. Please help me Aro. I don't really know how to answer all her questions. _Felix stroked Bella's hair with more worry in his eyes.

"Let's bring her to the library" I said, "I am sure she would want her questions answered." Bella looked at me with shocked eyes. She looked at Felix and he gave her a smile telling her it's all right. She turned away buried her face into Felix's chest.

We entered the library and sat down. Caius was sitting at the right of the sofa and Marcus at the right. Heidi sat down on the armchair beside Felix and Bella sat on Felix's lap.

I took out teacups for everyone and went to the little hidden fridge. I kept all the blood from the hospitals Gianna would get for us just incase we wouldn't want to keep feeding on the tourists that would come. People might find out if we do hunt that way to often.

I transferred the blood from the pack and put in into a teapot. I went and poured each for each of them. Caius rolled his eyes at me as I did so. He found this way of drinking blood a bit weird because it was so human. I liked this way because it was my favorite time when I was still human. I wanted to keep the practice and what could we do? We were _closed _so no tourists can come in today.

Everyone must need to hunt soon I suppose. Everyone especially Felix practically drank from their cup in around three seconds. Bella was just staring at the cup.

"Drink my dear. I am sure you must be really thirsty" I told her with a smile. She looked at Felix and he nodded. She picked up the teacup and took a sip. Bella must have been really thirsty because after that sip she tilt her head back and she finished everything that was in her cup.

After everyone had a few more cups, I decided it was time to answer Bella's questions. "My dear, I hear that you have some questions about yourself."

"Yes I do" Bella whispered her eyes became sad and worried, "This may sound weird but I don't know anything about myself. I don't even remember anything!" she cried out tears starting to come out from her eyes. Poor Bella. She looks so lost and afraid right now.

I went to her side and put a comforting hand at her back. "There there" I said, "We will help you. You don't need to worry" I patted her pack until she settled down.

"Let's have twenty questions!" I said when Bella finally settled down.

"Ok. Will you be asking the questions or will I be?" she asked

"You'll be asking" I said

"What's my name?" she said with some eager in her voice

"Isabella Swan" I answered. Bella grimaced a little. "Would you prefer to be called Bella?" I asked

She smiled and nodded her head. "Ok then how old am I?"

"Eighteen"

As I answered all her questions, Bella's face started to brighten up. I guess she is happy that she knows what's going on in her life except for the fact that she is a vampire. She doesn't seem to know that. I will have to tell her that.

"Thank you very much for helping me" She gave me an angelic smile at me. Then she gasped and slapped her forehead I looked at Bells in surprise.

"How rude of me! You are helping me and I don't even know all your names. So sorry" her smile became apologetic.

I laughed "Its ok dear" I said then I began to introduce all of the vampires present in the room. Each of them gave a greeting and Bella gave each of them a sweet smile.

I introduced Felix the last and she blushed when Bella smiled at him (I am really shocked that she can blush and tear). Does this mean she has also forgotten her feelings for Edward? "Thank you very much Felix for helping me" Bella said "Its no problem" Felix said brushing her cheek. Her blush got redder.

"Bella I need to tell you something" I said

"What is it Aro?"

"Well you need to know that you are not a human"

"What am I then?"

"You and everybody in this room is a vampire" I told her. Would she know what a vampire is? How would she react? I watched her expression.

"Can you tell me what a vampire is?"

I began explaining all the things I knew about our kind. I had to edit some details because of the fact that she had her memories erased like that we usually forget our past and we the Volturi help you find out your identity. I also had to make up some details like how she was turned into a vampire and who turned her into one. She had no violent reaction to whatever I told her. She just seemed to accept and understand whatever I said.

"So if this is correct I was a tourist here in Italy and I was kidnapped by some thieves and they left me dying in the streets. Felix found me and turned me into a vampire and I was brought here." She said trying to summarize how she was turned into a vampire.

"Yes" I replied

"Thank you very much Felix," she said turning to him and giving Felix a hug; "you saved my life". Felix was surprised at first but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"I wanted to save you" Felix said, "You needed a second chance in life. Everybody does." Bella smiled and blushed. Felix gave her a tighter hug.

"I am also sorry for my harsh reaction towards you earlier" she apologized

"Its all right. You didn't know who I am. I don't blame you" Felix replied.

No one interrupted them not even Caius. They must seem to understand how this would feel for Felix. I am glad that Felix has found someone like Bella. They seem like they are made for each other.

"I would also like to thank you Aro, Caius and Marcus for letting me stay in Volterra" Bella thanked us.

"Its no problem at all" Marcus said

"We welcome you to Volterra Bella" I said welcoming her as a new Volturi guard.

Tell me what you think! I'd like to know :D


	6. Author's Note!

Hello!

I am so sorry I won't be able to post the next chapter for a few days… I have exams…

I will be able to post the new chapter around this week since I only have three more exams left!

So sorry for making you wait so long for the chapters.

Please forgive me.

I hope you are finding the story interseting so far.

I will promise you that I will not have any writer's block!

Please keep reading my story if you like it!

:) starlitcandle


	7. Chapter 6: Memories and Heart aches

**Hello people of the world!**** I am very disapponited with myself right now because I have promised that I will be able to update this chapter last week but it ****ended it being this week... ****I am really sorry!! ****In this chapter I have put some scenes from the twilight and I have written them in Edward's POV . I would just like to say that I did not just copy all the words for the scenes I have placed here in this story from twilight. I am also sure you have heard about the news that someone has posted some of the Midnight Sun chapters in the internet and that Stephanie Meyer was planning to stop writing the book. I have heard that she is still thinking about writing Midnight Sun. I would like to make a disclaimer... : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS STEPHANIE MEYER WROTE. NOT EVEN HER CHARACTERS. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading :) **

Chapter 6: Memories and heart Aches

Edward's POV

"Edward? Edward please come out!" Alice begged outside my closed door, "You can't stay in there for the rest of your existence!"

I sighed but didn't answer her. I just continued to sit on my couch and stare out the window letting that horrible day play in my head again and again.

"We are going hunting tonight. Carlisle said we were going to a place **filled** with nice and big mountain lions! So what do you say?" Alice said trying to bribe me out of my room.

I started to feel my throat burn in thirst. I really do need to hunt. I could find maybe two mountain lions and a big bear would quench my thirst.

I got up from my couch heading towards the door. My hand was already turning the doorknob until my mind showed me a memory…

_"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite" my voice off – hand but my eyes scrutinizing her reaction._

_"Hmmm" Bella said, taking another bite of her pizza. She chewed slowly and then took a long drink of coke without looking up at me. What could she be thinking of about what I just said?_

_"So" Bella said after a moment meeting my now – anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?" she asked. _

_I raised an eyebrow. I thought she would drop the subject just like any ordinary person if he or she knew that we are vampires. I felt myself frown in disapproval. I wonder what reaction she will have? I bet it would be a negative reaction. "Mountain Lion" I answered her._

_"Ah" she said in a politely disinterested tone. I didn't sense any negative reaction. Bella, as always, surprised me. I thought she would have started running while screaming to everyone that the Cullens are crazy but I guess not…_

_"Of course" I said, mirroring her tone, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on the areas with an over population of predators – ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here and they'll do but where's the fun in that?" I smiled teasingly._

_"Where indeed" she agreed murmuring around her bite of pizza._

I would be crying right now if it weren't for the fact that vampires couldn't shed a single tear. I dropped my hand from the doorknob and let myself drop to the floor with my back against the wall. I dropped my head to my hands thinking of Bella again.

This is one of the reasons why I have locked myself up in my room. I couldn't take being in Forks anymore! Almost everywhere and everything I hear or look at my mind starts to throw memories of Bella. I wouldn't want to do anything except find that stupid mongrel and rip him to pieces…

I have looked everywhere in Forks but I couldn't find anything. No scents, no trails, no footprints NOTHING! Absolutely nothing… I went to La Push to find him but Seth said that they haven't seen that idiot either. I wanted to search for him around but then Carlisle reminded me that the treaty was still in place and we could cause a fight with them. So all we could do was stay at home and think of ways how to find Bella. We haven't come up with any though…

What I really wanted to know was how could the dog erase his scent? **Nobody**can erase his or her scent just like that. It was just too impossible. If there were someone who can do that he would have to be a ghost or what not but for a human especially a **dog**, that was just, as I said, impossible.

"Agghh!" Alice's cry in frustration and her bang on my door snapped me out of my thinking.

"This is really getting annoying! Carlisle said that we should respect your privacy especially with what has happened right now. We **all **are sad about Bella's disappearance" that made me cringe "But we're not locked in our rooms sulking! You shouldn't give up so soon. Bella is somewhere out there waiting for you to come and save her and what are you doing? I think you're making her suffer even more by just staying in your room!" Alice said already shouting, "So Edward please come out. We haven't seen you in three weeks. Everyone's really worried about you." Alice thought of everyone's worried faces. The face she focused more on was Esme's worried motherly look every time she would come upstairs to check on me. I just sighed.

Has it really been three weeks? I haven't noticed. It seemed like years instead of weeks since Bella has disappeared.

Alice was right. Bella is waiting for me to save her and all I am doing is just being miserable. But the thing is I don't know how to save her. We have no idea where that stupid dog has taken her and we have no clue where to search since we looked almost everywhere. So how can we find Bella?

"You know what Edward? I know Esme will kill me for breaking the door but at least everyone will be able to see your face again!" Alice warned me.

That made me want to laugh. **No way** would Alice want to risk her shopping life for breaking a door. Everybody in this house knows that if you break anything in this house you will get a punishment from Esme. Her punishments are a bit childish but they will make you suffer.

I wonder if Alice would really break my door. Esme will be glad to see me out of my room but she will definitely give the punishment Alice fears so much. I think I'll dare her into it. I felt a little evil smile form on my face.

" I'd like to see you try" I said.

_I thought he would spare me but I guess not…_Alice thought saddened by me daring her to break my door

"Better stand away from the door if you don't want door parts coming straight at you" Alice warned.

"Will do" I said standing up and walking to my couch. I sat down smiling waiting to see her barge in.

"Ok ready or not here I come!" Alice said as she prepared herself.

_Goodbye shopping and hello punishment! _Alice greeted them in her mind. I chuckled.

"One" Alice counted starting her countdown as she moved further back.

"Two" I heard the wood creek a little as Alice shifted her weight forward.

"Thr- Jas!" Alice suddenly whined.

_You okay Edward? Alice didn't do anything to disturb you right? I can't believe Alice was actually risking her shopping to break through your door _Jasper said both worried and shocked while Alice squirmed in his hold.

I sent a feeling a gratitude to him. Even though I wanted to see Alice break my door right now I was glad Jasper stopped her. I felt like I needed to be alone right now. I don't think I would be able to stand Alice nagging at me if she broke through my door.

"Jas! Why did you stop me? Edward hasn't been out of his room in three weeks! You want to see his face too right?" Alice said kind of shouting at him.

"I do bu-" Alice cut him off

"Then why don't you let me go so that I can bust into his room and get him out?"

"Well, I think Edward wants to be alone for a while"

"How long will a while be? Three weeks is a veeery long while don't you think?"

"Edward will come out when he is ready. Come on, Carlisle and the others are waiting for us down stairs."

"Fine" Alice said giving up, "He's just so stubborn" she muttered under her breath.

_We'll just bring you an elk or mountain lion if we can find any. We'll be back as soon as we can _Jasper told me and he and Alice went down the stairs.

I heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes and it leaving the garage. My family has left me alone with my thoughts. It was really nice of them to not disturb me… well except for what happened with Alice earlier.

I was lying down restlessly on my couch with my mind throwing memories of all the happy moments I had with Bella. I wonder how long this has been going on? I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It has been exactly an hour. Why has my mind keep throwing memories at me for the past hour? I miss Bella and it pains me that she is not in my arms but my mind makes it worse by playing memories inside my head making my heart ache so badly! I think I need to do something. I need to do something to help me forget the pain of losing her.

_You make it sound like she's dead…don't you remember what Alice told you? Bella is just waiting for you to come and save her… _

Oh great. What's my mind doing now? First it throws memories at me and now it's trying to talk some sense into me. What a crazy mind I have.

_**Your**__ mind has only been trying to make you believe that there is still hope. Honestly you give up to easily. Your also calling yourself crazy you know…_

Does this mean I am going insane right now? I mean my mind or I am contradicting myself… Now I am getting the feeling that I am in a mental hospital. Maybe this means I have to get out of the confinement of my room. Maybe I can find something to do while I am out of my room. It could distract me from the pain in my heart.

I stood up, walked to my door and opened it. As I walked down the stairs, I felt like its been years since I have been through these parts of my home again. I came to the living room looking for something to help me relax.

The TV was my first option. I collapsed on the couch taking the remote and flipping through the channels. I paused on a cooking channel. The recipe that the chef was cooking looked awfully familiar. Then my mind played a memory of the time my Bella, Emmett and I were in the living room telling. I was watching the cooking channel while Bella was listening to the story Emmett was telling her about how he was changed into a vampire. Bella looked so interested in his story, which pleased Emmett. I can remember Emmett exaggerating some parts of his story. I felt my dead heart ache. I turned the television off.

I looked around again looking for something to distract me again. My eyes found my grand piano. I immediately stood up and walked towards it.

I lifted the lid and let my fingers slide along the keys. The feel of the smooth ivory keys comforted me. It has been a long time since I have played the piano. I think I haven't touched it since… since Bella disappeared. I haven't found the time to play it really. Maybe playing the piano would make me relax.

I sat down on the bench and placed my hands on the keys. I decided to play Pachelbel's Canon. I let my fingers fill the room with music. I let my heart play to its content. I started to play two more piano pieces one after the other. I was enjoying myself. The feeling of the keys being pressed by my fingers with the emotions that I had with the piece made me relaxed. Actually even more than relaxed. Happy.

I finished my third piece. I wanted to play some more but there were no other pieces I had in mind. I just let my fingers rest lightly on the keys then all of the sudden, without me thinking, I was starting to play another piece. The piece that I was playing was unbearably sweet and soft like a lullaby. I didn't know what piece I was playing until a memory flashed.

This memory was when I realized I was in love with Bella that I went up to her bedroom and saw her in her sleeping form. It was also when Bella, in her sleep, asked me to stay. It was if she was awake. I thought she was dreaming of me. I remember I had the urge to tell her yes and just touch her beautiful face…

I noticed that I stopped playing. I was about to close the lid until another memory came.

This second memory I was having was when I invited Bella to sit with me during lunch. She didn't figure what I really was back then. All she had bought for lunch was just a drink of soda. We were talking and Bella was looking down most of the time. Like she was avoiding my eyes. When I got home, that was when I made her lullaby…

My heart started to ache some more. I wanted to go upstairs and close my door and pretend I never came out then a third memory stopped me.

I was in the living room with Bella. We were both sitting down on the bench of the piano. I was playing a piece that was Esme's favorite. I saw her shocked expression and winked at her. We were talking for a while and then I played something slow and very soft. I saw a little smile grow on her face. When I finished playing, my Bella murmured a thank you with tears in her eyes…

Bella, Bella, BELLA!! Where are you?! I shouted in my head. I banged my elbow on the left side of the keys and dropped my head onto my hand. My shoulders shook with my sobs.

"You should be more careful with that piano. You could have broken it" I immediately stopped sobbing and quickly turned to the direction of the voice to find Rosalie sitting on the last step of the staircase.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there" I said bringing my head back to my hand. I wonder how long she has been sitting there. Well long enough to see me bang my elbow on the keys of the piano that's for sure.

"It's good to finally see you out of your room Edward. We all though you would stay there for eternity." Rosalie told me going nearer to me.

"I decided to come out. Not to be rude but why are you here? I thought you went hunting with the others." I asked her still not looking at her. At the moment, my heart was aching so much that I didn't want to talk to anybody but I didn't want to be rude.

"I went hunting earlier with Emmett. Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Is Emmett here then?" I said moving to make space for Rosalie to site down.

"He heard that Carlisle and the others were going to a place with more grizzlies and mountain lions. It was a good thing Emmett didn't fill himself up with all that elk. He wouldn't have been able to go if he did" Rosalie said looking underneath my elbow checking if the keys were not broken.

"Oh" I said, "Don't worry the keys are still okay"

"We can put the lid down so that you can put you elbow there" Rosalie said already lifting my elbow and putting the lid down.

"So what was the story Carlisle told Charlie, Renee and Phil?" I asked now curious. When we came back to the church, no one was there except Charlie, Renee, Phil and my family. Renee was talking to Carlisle with tears in her eyes and Phil's arms around her while Charlie was seated with his head in his hands. I didn't ask about what story they told them because I was just ashamed of myself for not being able to save Bella.

"Well, Carlisle told them that Bella suddenly got a rare disease which can be really contagious. So they wouldn't be allowed to visit her. Charlie but most of the time Renee would call to ask about Bella's condition. Carlisle would tell them some things about the disease and the state Bella was in right now but they wouldn't really be allowed to talk to her. Carlisle would say she was asleep or something like that." Rosalie said looking at the keys of the piano.

"Oh" was all I was able to say. That was a very believable but it is also hard to make Charlie and Renee believe that for long. Soon Carlisle would have to make a new lie. And that lie would probably be that Bella did not survive.

We sat in silence. I stayed in the same position while Rosalie twirled the end of her long blond hair.

_He still depressed I see _Rosalie said in her mind _I don't think he should be acting all depressed anymore. All of us are depressed but were not looked in our rooms or moping around. _

"Alice said the same thing but not the with the same words" I told her not tilting my head to the side now looking at her.

"Then why don't you stop?"

"Well, as you can see I am out of my room"

"But you're still moping"

"Yes that's true but the-" I suddenly decided to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't close to Rosalie at all and I know she said that she is worried about Bella too but I am not so sure if I should tell her what's happening to me.

"Edward, I know when I first saw Bella I didn't want to be friends with her and I also know I told you later on that she was dead" remembering that made my heart ache again "You might be thinking why you should trust me or start to even like me but I have changed. I am starting to like Bella. Starting to accept her into our family, to accept her as a sister. Now that she has disappeared, I am starting to miss her. I want to get closer to Bella. I want to know her even more. I can understand the pain that you're going through now is really painful. I think you need to share those things with someone. I guess what I want to tell you is that you can trust me. I won't make fun of you or anything like that. I will listen. I can also try to help you." Rosalie was looking at me in the eyes right now. The look in her eyes told me it was okay to tell her things. They are safe with her.

Maybe that's what I needed all along. To tell someone what was happening. To tell what I have been feeling inside, why I have been acting like this.

I suddenly felt like breaking down again. I wanted to cry tearlessly from the pain in my heart. _Don't' you think its weird to see a guy crying? _My mind spoke. That's right. That would be really humiliating but then I couldn't help it right now.

"Rosalie, promise me you will never tell anyone what I am about to say or do right now" I said looking in her at they eye making sure I can really trust her.

"I promise," she said.

Now I can express what I feel inside. It's ok now. I can say all the things I need to say. Rosalie promised she wouldn't say anything. "I…I…I miss Bella so much!" I said dropping my head to my hands. I was now sobbing tearlessly. "My mind keeps on throwing memories at me every now and then. **Everywhere** and almost **anything **I look at I get reminded of Bella and my heart starts to ache so badly." As I said all these things to Rosalie, she patted and rubbed my back listening to me or telling me its ok. Right now I am happy that she is here.

**So was this chapter boring, nice or okay? Please tell me what you think! Sorry again for the late update :) **


	8. Chapter 7: Volturi Guard life

**Um... hello... **

**Maybe some of you are mad that I haven't been able to update soon and that you waited for how many days to get only one chapter... **

**I'm really sorry :(**

**I have been very busy lately. **

**You probably don't want to read my reasons but here they go:**

**1. In school, we have this week called Integration week and it is hell. **

**All subjects give you projects and they all have the same deadline and you have t do a lot**

**of research and its very stressing.**

**2. There was a virus in my computer. It took me a while to get my computer fixed. **

**3. I have tests again :(( **

**Thank you for being patient as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

Chapter 7: Volturi Guard Life

Bella's POV

"Bella! Marcus is waiting for you in the library. Better not be late. You know how Marcus loves to highlight being punctual." Chelsea reminded me as she entered my room. I heard her stop at the entrance of my door. I can guess why.

"I'm coming I'm coming! I just need to book that Marcus gave me. I have around ten minutes to look for it" I said as I searched underneath my bed. "Where te heck could it have gone?! I just left it on my desk yesterday" I said really frustrated about this. How could that book go missing? I just left it somewhere and poof! It's gone!

I got up and started to search in my drawers. I opened each drawer with a little to much force and began searching. I threw the clothes on the floor so that it would make my search a bit easier. I groaned again and moved to checking in my book shelf.

"Well" Chelsea said picking up my blue stripped spaghetti strap that was on the floor, "I can understand why you can't find it. You are so lucky Heidi got to go shopping for you. I love this top!"

I laughed. "It is nice of her but I wish she would stop shopping for me. I have to much clothes already! You can borrow that if you want"

"Really? Thanks! Oh. By the way, you have around six minutes left." Chelsea said as she leaned on the wall next to my drawer.

"Thanks for the help" I told her sarcastically, "It's been four minutes and I still can't find that book! Marcus might kill me"

"Are you looking for something Bella?" Afton came in snaking his arm around Chelsea's waist. She looked up at him and leaned forward till their lips were only an inch apart.

"Ugh. Make out anywhere except my room please!" I say now checking in my dresser, "And yes I am looking for something. Have you seen the history book Marcus gave me? I thought I left it on my desk but now its gone" I complained. I heard Afton stifle a laugh. I turned to face him only to notice he had one arm behind his back.

He looked like he was hiding something that was thick and brown. That made me wonder… Did Afton take my book? OMG if he did I will gladly rip his throat out! I bet he's enjoying me suffer right now.

"Afton," I said with a smile, "What's that behind your back?" That better be my book.

"Nothing" he said, "Nothing but the history book Marcus gave you!" Afton suddenly ran out of my room leaving Chelsea clueless and me filled with anger and annoyance.

"AFTON! You get back here this second and give me that freakin' book back!" I shouted running after him.

"Bella! If you dare kill my mate I will make sure your life will be a living hell!" Chelsea shouted right behind me. I ran around looking trying to out run Chelsea and look for Afton. I was able to leave Chelsea lost along the halls and see Afton in the hall where the library was. I can say that this is kind of God. I know Aro will probably hear us bicker but aside from that Afton could get scolded. Man, we are acting like kids right now.

I ran up to Afton and jumped on his back. He must have sensed me coming because he raised the book with his long arm that I couldn't reach for it. I struggled reaching for the book. "Afton! Give it back!" I shouted.

"You should have seen your face! You looked so ugly! Even for a vampire" he kept laughing.

"Unfortunately, you bring out the ugly side of me. I swear Afton give it back!"

"Not a chance. I am enjoying myself right now! I like annoying you more than Demetri!"

Chelsea came to the hall and pulled the two of us apart. I was struggling in her hold to rip Afton's throat out while Afton continued to laugh at me.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" I said clawing at him.

"Bella stop acting like a kid. Afton stop laughing and give Bella her book." Chelsea said in her voice that made you obey immediately.

Afton, still trying to contain his laughter, gave me my book. I grabbed it and hugged it protectively. I wanted to punch his face so badly right now.

"You know Chelsea, I don't get why you love this guy so much. Doesn't he annoy the hell out of you?" I asked Chelsea glaring at Afton. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

"I know but he is a real sweetheart" Chelsea said hugging Afton kissing the edge of his jaw.

"Aw Baby" Afton cooed leaning to Chelsea's lips.

"Well excuse me" I muttered as I left the two of them to make out.

I entered the library and saw Marcus sitting in our usual learning spot. He must be angry with me since I am late. I approached him cautiously.

"Good Afternoon Aro" I said with a worried smile on my face.

"Good Afternoon Bella" Marcus said looking up from his book giving me a warm smile. He doesn't sound or look angry but maybe he will explode soon. Better apologize.

"I'msosorryI'mlate!IthoughtIlostthebookyougavemebutthenAftonstolemybookfromymroomandIhadtogetitbackandthenChel-" Marcus' voice suddenly cut my excuse.

"Bella! It's all right. I heard everything outside the library."

"I'm really sorry" I apologized.

"Stop apologizing Bella. I understand. Why don't you sit down and we can start the lesson for today?" Marcus suggested.

"Ok" I agreed.

"So turn your book to page thirty four…" Marcus instructed me.

Ever since I became a newborn Volturi guard, the Volturi members along with the wives have been educating me. All of the newborn Volturi guards have this exprience. It's like being in school except you have different subjects.

My classes happen on the weekdays and one those weekdays I have history of vampires with Marcus. I am to learn everything that has happened in vampire history until the present day. These classes are only for the newborns.

I also have music lessons with one of the wives Sulpicia. I have recently found out lately from Felix that every Volturi member is musically inclined. Like Chelsea plays the clarinet, Afton plays the trumpet, Heidi plays the viola, Demetri plays the guitar, Reneta plays the harp, Felix plays the cello, Corin plays the flute, Alec and Jane play the piano, I am starting to learn the violin and Santiago can amazingly play all the instruments. He helps Sulpicia teach us every time we have practices for our monthly performances. These classes are taught to us individually. She says it's a better way to learn especially in music.

Since we have an eternity of learning music in our hands, we have different levels for music. The first level is where you learn the basics, history and the simple pieces. The second level is where you have to more complicated pieces and the third level is where you get to make your own pieces. These may only be three levels but Sulpicia makes sure you know everything perfectly so that can also take some time. These classes are for eternity.

Another class that I have to take is special ability classes. Obviously from the name, this class is for all the Volturi guard members who have special abilities or powers. We will be taught how to control and use our powers when necessary. Aro will teach this class. Each of us has a scheduled time for this class. Like Sulpicia, Aro prefers to have this class one by one rather than by groups. These classes are not for an eternity like Sulpicia's but we are allowed to go to the training room at any time.

I have the power of telekinesis and a shield that can protect not only my mind but other minds from mental attacks. I have a lot of practicing to do. Unlike my shielding ability, I was having a lot of problems trying to have control in telekinesis. I every time I would lift an object it would end up flying straight into someone. And that someone would always be Felix.

Felix has always been helping me adjust to everything. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Sometimes Felix would help me have better control after my classes with Aro. I am now able to control it almost completely but sometimes I would drop the objects I would lift with my mind. Good thing Aro is doing a really good job in teaching me.

In between each class, there is a thirty minute break. That break was given so that we would be able to

"Vampires have been the mortal enemies of werewolves for a very long time that is why you will never see us vampires being friendly with werewolves" Marcus said to me.

"I have a question. Is there any specific reason?" I asked

Marcus chuckled "You're always filled with questions aren't you? You can practically have the whole subject for the day covered with your questions"

"I'm sorry if they bother you," I said shyly "I bet they do get annoying"

"They don't bother me at all. Actually I am very glad that you ask questions. It's very nice to see a young vampire so interested in our history" He gave me the warmest smile I have ever seen him give.

"To answer your question we think that it was just the way things were made to be" Marcus said. He looked like he was wondering about that too. "Whenever we see the werewolves, we do have a compulsion to kill them"

"So it has always been like that? I mean being mortal enemies"

"Yes it has" Marcus replied

"I see" I said nodding.

"So now let's move on to our next topic shall we?" He asked turning the page.

Our lesson was still about werewolves but about their history. I have to say it was pretty boring. If I was still human I would be falling asleep. We continued our lesson till two o' clock pm then I left for my music class.

I forgot to bring my violin with me to my class with Marcus so I had to go to my room and fetch it. I have to run all the way to the other side of Volterra after getting my violin. Hopefully I wouldn't be late.

I looked at the clock in the hall way. I had around thirty minutes before Sulpicia's music class starts. I could actually take my time walking my room wasn't that far from the library anyway.

I was already in the hall way where our rooms where. I started to hear a very soothing piece being played by a cello. Felix was in his room. He was probably practicing before he went to our music class.

I went inside my room and got my violin. After closing my door, I stood by Felix's opened door. I closed my eyes and let his music relax me.

I loved listening to Felix play his cello. He would play the most beautiful and wonderful pieces. Every note he played was perfect and filled with emotion that moved you. Felix was more than a professional musician given the fact that he has a lot of time for practice.

"Hey Bella" Felix greeted me. My eyes flew open seeing Felix standing right in front of me giving me a warm smile.

"Oh!" I snapped out of my reverie and suddenly realized that I was sitting on the floor with my violin case next to me. I bet I looked like I was stalking him.

"I'm sorry! It is so rude of me to just stand in your room without knocking" I blushed embarrassed.

His smile grew sweeter that it melted my heart "Its ok Bella. I like it when people like you listen to me play. It lets me know that people actually like my playing" he sat down beside me as soon as he closed his door.

It was like he was saying that no one liked to listen to him play. That was unbelievable. "Everyone loves to hear you play! You should hear Sulpicia brag about you. She's so proud to have taught someone like you. You're already in the third level. I hear Sulpicia does not promote a lot of Volturi guards to that level" I said as he ran his hand through his hair chuckling.

"She did that?" He asked incredulously

"Yeah she did" I said "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Whenever I would have my class with her, Sulpicia would have me practice until I plead her to let me stop"

"Maybe that's why you're so good"

"Maybe but it's a very hard. Hearing her say every little thing that you did wrong even though you thought you played your best"

"Now, I'm actually glad I'm still in the first level" I can't imagine the pain of practicing over and over again.

"I hear from Sulpicia that you're pretty amazing with the violin" he said grinning at me.

"I'm not" I disagreed "I miss some notes and I even make the squeaky noises when I mess up"

"Sulpicia sees that you enjoy playing and that's what counts"

"I do enjoy playing even though I mess up really badly" I said agreeing

Felix gave a soft chuckle and starred into my weird reddish brown eyes. His eyes were melting me with warmth that mad me blush scarlet red with a little smile.

His smile grew even warmer "You really are extraordinary"

"Why would you say that?" Me? Extraordinary? Not!

"First of all" Felix said as he started to count with his fingers, "Your eyes are not red like a newborn. They are reddish brown. Second, you still have some of the characteristics of a human like the fact that you can tear! Third, you have two powers telekinesis and a shielding ability. That has never happened to any vampire so far. And these three facts prove that you are extraordinary" showing those three fingers right infront of my face.

I blushed again. "You're extraordinary yourself. It seems like you don't know what you're capable of"

"True"

"Let's not make your head as big as it is already ok?"

We both laughed.

"If I may ask, I heard some people arguing while I was practicing. I thought I heard your voice. What happened?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Afton and I were fighting" I started to explain to him, "I thought I lost my history book so I was searching for it in my room. Chelsea was calling me to make sure I will be on time for Marcus' class but I still couldn't find it and I only had six minutes left. Afton came inside and then that's when I found out he stole my book from my room. We were chasing each other around Volterra. I was able to get my book from Afton because Chelsea stopped us from fighting." I was grinding my teeth already "He's acting like he's seven years old or something"

Felix laughed. "And Chelsea's the mommy?"

"You got that right. I don't even know why Chelsea likes that idiot"

Felix laughed again and this time I laughed with him. Then we were staring at each other like time has stopped. I was swimming in his red eyes but those beautiful eyes looked lonely and a bit sad. It made me want to hug him. To comfort him to the best that I can. To make him feel better in anyway possible. Felix's hand was on my cheek his thumb stroking it. I felt the burn of his touch that made me yearn for his gentle touch even more. I noticed that our bodies were facing each other now our faces only a few inches away from each other. His face got closer towards mine I was mixed with emotions I couldn't completely understand. My body wanted to bring my lips to his and to slap him so hard that he would have a red cheek but I just stayed there filled with shock. Felix's lips were only two inches away from mine. He was about to come closer but he stopped like wasn't sure of what he was about to do was right. He stood up quickly and ran his hand through his hair. I was still seated on the floor red like a fire truck.

"Um… It's almost 2:30… Sulpicia will wonder about you if you're not there on time…" Felix said his face turned away from mine embarrassed.

Woah. I didn't notice. Has time really passed by that fast? It felt like an hour to me… "Yeah…I'll get going right" I said standing up picking up my violin.

"I'll see ya around" he said walking away in human speed from me. I felt both hurt and relieved. I wanted stop him but I also wanted to just let him go. I don't know why I should just let Felix go. As in come on! I was about to have my first kiss!

_Not your first… Definitely not… _

Ok… why did my mind just tell me that? Have I kissed any other guy? I don't think so.

I decided to stop him even though part of me wanted to Felix to disappear. He was almost at the end of the very long hallway. I better catch him before he leaves him. "Felix!" I called.

"Yeah?" he turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Will I see you in my class with Aro?" I asked. I didn't want ask him to walk with me to my music class. He might be busy… might.

Felix smiled. "Yeah I'll be there"

I smiled at him back. "See you then!" I said as I ran to Sulpicia's class.

**All you have to do now is REVIEW! What did you think of this chapter? :) **

**I would just like to thank all those who reviewed in the other chapters and I also apologize for the late updates. May I just tell you that this week we still have tests so I won't be able to update real soon... sorry... But please keep reading my story! :D **


	9. The real Chapter 8: Feelings

**Hey guys!**

**I am sorry again for not posting this chapter when I said I was supposed to.**

**I've been busy and I had to sort out some problems at home...**

**I also was planning on more fanfics and how the order of the chapters for this story will go ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

Chapter 8: Feelings

Felix's POV

I threw the corpse of a male tourist across to my pile licking the excess blood from my lips. I felt a little bloated from all the blood I drank right now. At least I don't need to drink blood for two months.

"Whoa Felix," Afton said in shock.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"So you're the one who ate most of the tourists! I was wondering why they were looked a bit fewer than when they came in," Afton looked at my pile with wide eyes, "Look at the size of that pile! It's so much bigger than mine!" he said as he compared his with mine.

I shrugged.

"What's wrong dude? You have been acting pretty strange for the past few days," Afton asked concerned.

I didn't answer.

"C'mon you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Afton urged me.

I laughed a bit. "How am I so sure you won't tell anyone? Everyone knows you can't keep your mouth **shut**,"

"Ouch dude!" Afton said hurt, "I promise that this time I will keep my mouth shut!" Afton promised.

"Uh…"

"C'mon! You need to tell someone. You can't keep that hidden for the rest of your life,"

"Keep what hidden Felix?" I heard a beautiful familiar voice ask me from behind.

I spun around knowing that that beautiful voice belonged to was my angel, Bella.

She was looking at me with her reddish brown eyes and her head tilted a bit to the side with wonder. For three seconds I just stared at her like an idiot.

"Oh! I'm sorry! That was very rude of me." Bella apologized.

Afton elbowed me in the ribs snapping me out of me stupid stare. I composed myself in a matter of seconds.

"It's ok Bella" I said smiling at her.

Bella smiled at me taking my breath away.

"Chelsea told me to give these to you so that you can put your… very big pile inside" Bella said in awe as she looked big eyed behind me at my pile. "She also asked you and Afton to burn them." she handed me the sacks looking at me wither her warm eyes. How I could swim in them forever.

I thanked Bella as she handed me the sacks.

"You must have been really thirsty," Bella said looking at the pile again.

"He drank more than anyone else did in this room," Afton told Bella in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. Will they ever stop talking about my pile?

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna practice my violin so that Sulpica won't get mad at me," Bella said laughing a bit.

"See ya," I said laughing a bit as well. I could imagine how mad Sulpica would be if she found out that someone didn't improve because he or she didn't practice. She would keep you in her class longer till you get the piece right!

Bella smiled one of her breath taking smiles and walked out of the room. I watched her leave the room seeing her trip on her way to the door. She held the door knob to steady herself. I laughed a bit at her still clumsy self. She must have heard me because she looked at me blushing like a tomato. She gave a shy smile. "And it is said that vampires are graceful. Whose ever heard of a clumsy vampire?" Bella asked muttering to herself as she left the room while I chuckled.

Bella is adjusting very well to her new surroundings. I'm glad to see that she is more open to us than she was before. She has come out of her shell. Hopefully I can come out of mine so that I can tell her what I really feel…

"I think I know what the problem is," Afton said with a smirk pulling my attention from my reverie.

I looked at him raising one eyebrow.

"It's Bella isn't it?" Afton assumed wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I just looked at him eyes wide with shock.

Darn. Has anyone else noticed? Has **Bella **noticed? Oh, man! I should be more mindful of how I act around people especially in situations like right now. It doesn't help being an open book.

"I knew it!" Afton exclaimed victoriously.

"Was it obvious?" I asked him running my hand through my hair embarrassed and frustrated.

"For me it was! But if you were referring to what happened earlier with **Bella** then no. She thought you were staring like an idiot at her like that because you were annoyed at her for eaves dropping,"

I groaned.

"How long are you going to keep your feelings for her? I suggest you claim her already. That Edward is out of the way and so is that dog, she has no memories of them and she has the hots for you too!" Afton said wiggling his eyebrows again.

I scoffed at that.

"It's true! You should ask Chelsea sh-"

"What will I do if she rejects me?" I said cutting him off. "What will happen then? All your efforts will be wasted…"

"Heidi is right. You're such a pessimist. You keep on thinking negative about this. It won't help you ya know. Try thinking positive for a change. First of all, all our efforts won't be wasted because now we have Bella on our side. Second, we will have more control over the vampires of the world. And third, at least you get to see her. And if she happens to love me then you will see her happy,"

"In your dreams Afton. If Chelsea heard you right now…" I said an evil grin forming on my lips.

He panicked "I was just kidding!" he laughed nervously, "let's pretend you didn't hear that last part then but really dude, tell her. Tell **Bella**. You've gone this far already. Why turn back now? Once you've told her, you'll never regret it," he urged me.

"It's a risk…"

"That you will have to take if you want her bad. I took that risk when I told Chelsea and I haven't regretted it," Afton said proudly.

"Maybe Chelsea regrets saying yes to you," I joked him laughing while he glared at me.

"I'm trying to help you, you know"

"I know. Thanks for the advice." I smiled at him appreciating all his help.

"That's what I do. Give great advice," Afton said with a big grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes chuckling.

"Oh yeah before you tell her, you need to clean this mess up." Afton reminded me of the orders that Chelsea gave us.

"So if you need me I will be in Chelsea's room," Afton told me running towards the door in vampire speed.

"Get back here you bastard! You are not leaving me all this work!" I shouted as I ran after him.

Bella's POV

"How was that Heidi?" I asked.

"That was good," Heidi said in a nonchalant voice reading a magazine as she lay down on my bed.

"Heidi, seriously I need to know if I have improved or not." I said asking for real criticism.

"You are fine already! You've been practicing that piece for the hundredth time already. C'mon! I wanna go shopping. Aro said it was alright since we have fed already," Heidi whined going into a sitting position.

"Why don't you do that by yourself then?" I suggested still wanting to practice. Why would she need me with her? She knows that I have a different taste in clothing. Heidi has a girly wardrobe. Mine is more of the sporty and casual with a few tunics and dresses.

"Well we need to look for more clothes! Look at your closet, it's so empty…" Heidi grimaced remembering the contents of my closet and drawers. I looked at her with my eyes and mouth open wide with shock.

"What?" Heidi asked suddenly conscious with the way I was looking at her.

"Empty?" I asked her dumbfounded. Heidi thinks my closets and drawers look empty? Is she insane?! Does she even know the meaning of empty? If she thinks my closets look empty, I wonder how her closets look. I don't think I want to know…

"Ok. I was exaggerating a little bit… its not that empty but it's um… too little. One couldn't possibly live with the amount of clothes you have," she corrected herself.

"By one, meaning you. Who would need new clothes all the time? Why can't you just wear the same thing on another day?" I asked.

Now it was her turn to look shocked. "You've got to be kidding me,"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

"You… you… Outfit repeater!" she pointed her finger at me as if I was a criminal. I raised my eyebrow at her. For a moment I thought I would be called a bitch or something like that.

"What's wrong with repeating outfits?" I asked her.

"It's a crime Bella," Heidi said as if it was a matter of fact.

"I think you're going coo – coo Heidi. Repeating outfits is what everybody does. You just pair them up with something else when you use them again. It saves you money until you need to by new clothes again and it saves water as well," I suggested hoping that she would let me practice more.

Heidi grimaced folding her arms across her chest.

"What if the person wants new clothes because the person thinks that her clothes are too old?" she challenged.

"Well if the person we are talking about is you and if you think that clothes are counted as old when you just got them they day before then I suggest you start becoming an outfit repeater. I wouldn't be surprised if we have no money because of all the shopping you do," I told her a bit sourly.

_Doesn't she remind you of a __**certain **__shopaholic?_

A …**certain …**shopaholic? There is only one shopaholic I know and that's Heidi. I don't think there is any other person who could spend as much as Heidi does. This has been the second time my mind has told me something like that… It's like… It's telling me to remember something… But what is it? What is it?

"Bella? Bella?" Heidi's anxious voice pulled me out of my thinking. She had her hand on my arm that was still holding my violin. I snapped out of it immediately.

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking about something…" I apologized putting my violin away.

"You looked pretty worried. Is something wrong?" she asked me.

Well, my head is telling me crazy things and it's like its trying to make me remember something but the thing is I don't know what it is. "No. Don't worry about me," I lied as I closed the lid of the case. Since I can't remember what is maybe… Nah. Never mind.

Heidi giggled. I faced her staring at her in confusion. "What are you giggling about?" I asked.

"I think I know what it is," Heidi said with a big smile on her face, "It's about Felix isn't it?" she giggled again. I felt my face heat up. Heidi giggled once more.

Actually … Felix has been on my mind more often these days ever since that day we almost… kissed.

Ever since the day I got turned into a vampire, he has always been there for me. I remember feeling the strong and comforting arms around me when I was lost and confused. I would always feel light and happy whenever he would walk with me to my next class or talk to me. I like spending my time with Felix no I mean its much more than just like I … I love spending time with him. I don't think there was a time where we felt uncomfortable with each other. When I say uncomfortable, I mean bad uncomfortable not awkward uncomfortable. I love the way Felix's red eyes would pull me towards him. They were always filled with kindness and warmth. You'd never want those eyes to turn against you. I like the light and happy atmosphere he makes whenever we talk. I like the feel of his gentle skin on mine. I would blush like crazy whenever he did. Felix would always know what to say to make me feel better when I was troubled. He not only makes me light and happy but ever since that day… I began to feel nervous around him…every time I would remember the closeness of our lips, the feel of his hand on my cheek would make me feel all bubbly inside and yearn for more. Oh how I wished Felix would have kissed me! That would have been the happiest moment for me. So… all this means that… I **do **love him but… maybe he doesn't feel the same way.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Heidi asked me pulling me out from my reverie.

"Uh…" I blushed for the nth time sitting down beside her, "no."

She looked at me in disbelief raising one eyebrow.

"We almost did," I admitted in a small voice playing with the end of my hair.

Heidi burst out screaming excitedly shaking me like crazy, "OMG! Really?! OMG OMG!!!!"

She's making me feel bad right now. Heidi makes it sound like we didn't. She reminds me of how I wished he moved just a bit closer. "We **almost** kissed" I repeated emphasizing each word loudly.

She stopped shaking me and looked at me with confusion "Huh?" she asked.

I sighed and repeated. "I guess he had second thoughts…" he did pull away when our lips almost met, "who would want t kiss a girl/vampire like me anyways?"

Heidi was dropped her hands from my arms and shook her head in disappointment. "Something wrong Heidi?" I asked.

"He's such an idiot," Heidi muttered under her breath.

"He's an idiot? Who's he?" I asked her.

"Never mind…Anyways, what do you mean no one would want to kiss you? Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly,"

"Sure I do. I am a clumsy, ugly, awkward, freaky, and stupid vampire," I told her.

"Bella, you are exaggerating. First of all, there is no such thing as an ugly vampire. Second, you are not freaky, awkward and stupid. You are special. Everybody envies you!"

"Yeah, right. Then what do you have to say about me being clumsy?" I challenged.

"Um… that's you being…"

"Me being a very weird vampire," I finished for her.

"Nevermind that. The point is that I am sure Felix loves you he's just too much of a scaredy cat to admit he does,"

"How sure are you about that?" I asked still not convinced.

"Well, just don't tell Felix I told you this but…" Heidi looked around checking if anyone else was listening. Then she whispered to me "Whenever I meet him in the hallways, he talks about you," I felt myself blush really hard.

"And when I mean he talks about you, he talks non – stop about you that it gets so annoying you just want him to shut up." Heidi said emphasizing the last two words. I laughed a bit still blushing like hell.

"If that's not enough for you to know he's madly in love with you then you should see all the pictures of you in his room,"

"Felix draws?" I asked in surprise. I don't see any of his drawings in his room the last time I was there.

"Sure he does. He's pretty good at it. Felix has this area in his room where he draws. He doesn't let anyone in because it's amazingly small and it's a mess inside," I can just imagine what Heidi is saying. Felix in his little messed up room drawing… me. I felt myself blush even harder. I must be flaming red right now.

"And if **that's** not enough for you then you should see what -"

"That's enough Heidi!" I said cutting her off putting my hand on her mouth, "I get your point,"

If what Heidi is saying is true… then I might actually have a chance! I guess I was being to pessimistic all this time. I just wonder why h–

"Umf… canf you gef your hanf ouf of my mouf?" I heard Heidi asked disturbing me out of my reverie.

"What?" I couldn't understand what she just said. She sighed rolling her eyes and pointed to my hand over her mouth. "Oh," I removed my hand.

"So I have a suggestion for you," Heidi said wiggling her eyebrows.

"And what's that?" I asked a bit worried. Heidi's suggestions are too daring for me.

"Since Felix won't confess, why don't you tell him first? No one said that girls can't make the first move," she winked. I would call this one the craziest and daring suggestion I have ever heard.

"If Felix won't make that move, then what makes you think I will?" I asked bewildered.

"Well if you want him, you better catch him or else someone will get him first."

"What?" There is someone else interested in Felix?

"I saw Corin looking at Felix in the "you know what look"," Heidi said in a matter – of – fact voice, "I think that's why Corin doesn't like you that much," I felt my mouth drop wide open.

"Well, you think about what you wanna do. Right now, I think you should start rushing to your music class because you have about five minutes to get to the other side of Volterra and Sulpicia will be furious if you're late,"

"Holy shit!" I cursed looking at the clock, "Sulpicia's gonna kill me!" Heidi handed me my music notes and my violin case and pushed me out of my room.

"Thanks Heidi!" I shouted as I made my way in vampire speed.

I was cursing to myself the whole way hoping I wouldn't be late. I looked at my watch and the fifth minute was about to end. I need to quicken my pace if I wanted to be a bit early.

I was near the corridor to music room already and I was doing pretty well with how much time I had left. Then I heard two familiar voices talking along that corridor.

"Why is she so important to you?" I recognized Jane's voice.

"How many times do I have to answer that question? She's no ordinary vampire. She's more special than any vampire I've met," Felix's voice answered Jane in an annoyed and angry voice. I moved closer hiding behind a wall a few meters away from their conversation.

"More special than any vampire you've met ey?" Jane questioned again in that annoying voice of hers, "Even more special than me when I do this?" Jane jumped on Felix her legs wrapping around his torso and kissed him her lips molding on Felix's holding his face to hers.

"F-Felix?"

**I wonder why Jane kissed Felix? **

**Find out in the next chapter! :P**

**Please don't foret to comment if you want to and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Rage

**Hey guys! How's it going? **

**I'm sorry if you think the story is starting to suck :( **

**When I was looking at my reviews, April Bloom's review was asking me to post a chapter in Edward's POV. **

**This was supposed to post this chapter in Bella and Felix's POV but I thought of a chapter where Edward will say what's happening back in Forks. **

**I'm also sorry for not posting in so long… **

**Anyways I hope guys will like this chapter! :D **

Chapter 9: Rage

Edward's POV

"Why can't I even visit her, Carlisle?! I'm sure with the length of time she has been under your care; the disease is not as serious as you said before. All I want to do is see her!" Charlie practically yelled over phone with Carlisle.

_Me too Charlie. I just want to see her too… _I thought sighing deeply as I stood outside of Carlisle's office.

Charlie's been constantly calling Carlisle asking how Bella is for the past three weeks. Carlisle's been able stall him but I don't know how long it will take Charlie to get suspicious about this…

"I'm sorry Charlie but this disease needs close observation. I'm doing my best to find out what it is but there are many possibilities to what this can be. If you visit her now, you could catch it." Carlisle replied.

"I just want to _see_ her! I don't need to go inside the room." Charlie pressed.

"Charlie," Carlisle said troubled was now searching for another believable reason, "I don't think… you'd want to see Bella in her present condition… she doesn't even have enough energy to move or talk."

"And I bet Edward gets to see Bella?" Charlie asked sounding a bit annoyed. If this disease were really true, I'd want to be right beside her holding her hand at this moment… I'd rather my angel had this unknown disease than her gone from my side.

"No one aside from me is allowed to see Bella." Carlisle said firmly.

Charlie sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I've been troubling you Carlisle. I know Bella is in good hands."

"Bella is like a daughter to me. I'll do anything to make her well as soon as possible." I could hear Carlisle's voice crack a little as he responded.

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"No problem Charlie. Just give me a call if you want to know how Bella is."

"Thank you again Carlisle. I will call again after a few days. I have to go back to the police station right now." Charlie said in a bit of a hurry.

"Goodbye Charlie and have a good day."

"Goodbye." Charlie said putting the receiver down.

Carlisle sighed. I could imagine him rubbing his temples in frustration.

_We've got to find Bella before Charlie starts to get suspicious. I don't know how long it will take us but we have to do everything we can. If I can just think of a way… _Carlisle thought.

I sank to the floor with my back against the wall. I ran my hand though my hair in frustration and sighed resting my head on my hands.

Everything is being done is frustration now. My family's actions, thoughts, emotions, they are all out of frustration! If that damn dog didn't come to our wedding and take Bella away, I would have been married to the happiest being alive to be able to marry the one who I have waited _years _for.

If only Bella allowed me to kill that mongrel, if only I turned Bella into a vampire, maybe she would have been able to defend herself from that dog, if only I never came into her life, if only my family never moved to Forks, if only there were no such thing as a vampire, if only! If only! IF ONLY!

"If only… I could have just died when I was supposed to." I muttered.

"But too bad," Alice's voice startled me from my reverie. I thought I would have heard her thoughts but her mind has been quiet lately.

I lifted my head from my hands to find Alice sitting right beside me her head leaning on the wall with her hands on her ankles as she Indian sat.

"You're a vampire, you live with a family of vampires who love you, we are here in Forks, you play a big part in Bella's life and she's with that stupid mongrel somewhere."

"I didn't even say my other thoughts out loud." I said incredulously.

"When I want to know how my brother is doing, I'm lucky to have my Jaz and my visions. Like I said before, stop sulking. We will find her. It will just take us time."

"Sure we will find her. We've been able to do a lot of progress." I said sarcastically, "Where're the others?"

"Be positive! Maybe you're the one making things hard for us. Not everything will appear in front of us at the same time. Esme and Rosalie reading their magazines while Emmett and Jasper are downstairs fixing up the Wii they bought after hunting. He wanted you to play with him but with your gloomy mood; he says you're not going to be much fun."

I chuckled at that.

Alice smiled. "It's good to finally hear you chuckle."

"But I just chuckled. That's not a very big thing."

"It is. I haven't heard yo-" I cut her off.

"How can you still be happy when you know that **your**best friend is missing? Aren't you sad about it?" I asked her.

Alice slapped my arm. I jumped startled.

"What did I do?" I asked surprised.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said! I'm like a broken tape recorder already. If I have to repeat this one more time, I will rip your neck off." She said her eyes narrowing at me then she leaned back against the wall sighing.

"I **am **sad. I **too **really miss Bella. I'm **frustrated** that I can't see anything about Bella in the future. I'm **scared **that we might not be able to find her but I know Bella is alive out there. I know Bella wouldn't want me to be sulking around acting like it's the end of the world. She'd want me to find her. And…" Alice paused taking a big breath looking down at the floor, "and if she is gone… she would want me to be happy…"

"Alice," I said putting my hand on top of hers.

"But that's only an if!" she said snapping her head looking straight in to my black eyes, "It's easier to believe she's alive when I think positive. Plus! If we find the dog, we will find Bella. So you better stop sulking!" she said poking my arm when she said the word you.

I chuckled again feeling somewhat better. Just then we heard the door of Carlisle's office open along with his voice sounding a bit panicky.

"I'll be right there Billy." Carlisle said as he pushed the red phone button on the cordless phone placing it on the table next to the door inside his office carrying his medical bag.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?" I asked as Alice and I got up.

Carlisle snapped his head towards us. When his eyes met mine, a smile formed on Carlisle's lips.

_Edward. _Carlisle said in relief _How are you feeling? Everyone's been really worried about you… _

I smiled letting him know I'm alright.

Carlisle's smile grew wider.

"Carlisle, is there something wrong with Billy Black?" Alice repeated my question.

Carlisle snapped out of his fatherly mode and got his keys out of his pocket "He just called me saying Jacob came back and his injuries look serious." I growled at the stupid dog's name but felt a sudden feeling of happiness. Carlisle looked at me with wary eyes.

"Is… is Bella with him?" I asked hoping what Alice said earlier was right.

Carlisle looked troubled again he didn't answer me.

My patience was getting thin and he still hasn't responded.

"Carlisle!" I almost shouted impatiently, "Please answer me! Is she with him?" Oh please, Bella, please be with him. Please be safe. If anything happened to you I'd… just please be safe.

Finally, Carlisle responded "He… didn't say anything about Bella being with him."

I stood there shocked, angry and pained.

No… Bella… My Bella… she's not with him… he didn't keep her safe. What did that stupid dog do to you?!

Rage was starting to spread throughout my veins. My fingers began itching to break something at this moment.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

My nostrils were flaring. My hands were balled up tightly in to fists.

"Edward? Edward, please, son, control your anger." Carlisle said warily placing his hands on my shoulders.

That dog… he's hurt my Bella not only once or twice but multiple times and he's hurt her even more this time?! That mongrel… that stupid mongrel… THAT SON OF A BITCH DOG!

"Edward? Edward!" Alice said gripping my arm shaking me at the same time.

I couldn't control myself anymore. The anger just kept building up making it hard to control.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked me again.

Rage has already taken over me.

I shook Carlisle's arm of my shoulders and pulled my arm free from Alice.

"Edward!" Alice called out behind me as I stormed downstairs, "Edward! Where are you going? Ed-" something cut her off stopping her from following me.

I didn't bother to look back at her to help her. I just kept going down the stairs

"Edward! Finally, you're back!" Emmett exclaimed as he stopped fixing the Wii and came towards me as I reached the ground floor.

"I thought you were never coming out of that jail cell of yours." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrists and threw it down to his side and headed for the kitchen.

_What's wrong with him? Just when we finally see his face again, he comes out all angry... _Emmett thought worried and confused.

_What happened to my son? Why is he so angry?_ Esme thought worried and confused as well.

_Something really bad must have happened… _Rosalie thought. Obviously something bad has happened! Why else would I be so angry? Stupid blonde.

_Edward, what happened? _Jasper asked me through his thoughts as he tried to send me his calming waves.

I just looked at him hoping my angry face will tell him to stop because it wasn't working. My anger was out of control already. Nothing at this point could possibly stop it.

Jasper staggered back surprised at the level my anger was in.

I went inside the kitchen and grabbed my Volvo's car keys.

"Edward! Please don't go face them! You'll be the one that will get killed! I didn't see your fight with the pack but I saw you dead a long with some innocent people. You **can't** do this, Edward! It's too dangerous! Edward! EDWARD!" Alice shouted behind me again.

I don't care. As long as I can kill the cause of all this, I don't care.

As I walked towards the door, I could here were the questions everyone kept asking Alice and Carlisle's and her shouting my name telling me to stop. I'm not going to stop unless that dog is **dead**.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie shouted catching my arm as I flung the front door open.

"What?" I asked her my voice dripping with anger.

I saw her cringe at my tone and tightened the grip on my arm.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked again.

She didn't answer me. How many times do I have to ask before I get the answers I want?

I was about to throw her off me until she spoke, "Edward, please **don't** do this. Alice already said it's too risky and dangerous. Do you really want to kill those innocent people? Of course you don't want to kill them but it can't be helped. They'll be in the way. And do you really want to kill yourself that badly? Do you think this is the right?"

I didn't answer her.

_Good. He's changed his mind… _Rosalie sighed at the thought releasing her grip.

"Like I said," I told them as I faced them now outside on the porch the handle of the door in my hand, "I'm going to end the cause of all this. I will try not to kill those innocent people but if they get in the way, I have no choice. I won't come back to Forks after I kill that stupid dog. I will search for Bella on my own but you are welcome to search for her as well but just not with me along side with you." with that said, I pushed the front door closed closing it on their faces.

I got inside my Volvo and turned the engine on still able to hear Carlisle giving them orders about the plan he thought of to stop me.

Sorry Carlisle but I'm going to kill that dog no matter what.

**In this chapter, I wanted to show how Edward's problem/on of his flaws (his anger******** this is what I think one is. Hopefully you think it is too :P) gets out of control. **

**I had actually had fun writing it :D**

**The next chapter will have the Cullens, Jacob, Billy and some of the people from the pack :) **

**Please tell me what you think! ;) **


End file.
